Kill or protect?
by meinstorie
Summary: This is a Spamano mafia!au in a world where the golden time of mafia has just ended few years ago by the work of the International police. Even though this is a Spamano fanfc it still contains some hints to other ships as well. But they don't get bigger than just hints of them having feelings for each other. I do not own these characters or hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter but I would more call it prologue!

I have been working with this story for a year and I was so glad to finally get it ready I really hope everyone will enjoy it too!

By the way, this whole story may contain hints to Gerita whenever they are in text.

* * *

Looking at his badge in his hand Antonio sighed and gave it to his boss. He had been kicked out of the police unit. He was no longer a police nor detective. He turned his back to the man who was now throwing him out after so many years of loyal work. The dry voice of his boss stopped him. "Please leave the uniform with the staff. And all equipment too." Antonio felt like turning around and punching the higher rated man but he couldn't. This was all his fault anyway. He failed on the job. He was so close to catching the most known and most dangerous mafia in Italy but he hadn't succeeded. And now it had cost him his job. Now he just needed to find one. Not that he really had anything else to do than keeping himself alive.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

The Italian man with olive skin was sitting in the corner of a bar smoking his cigarette. He looked around the room. He spotted few pretty girls and moved his hand to guide them to himself. And they of course did so, he was quite good-looking after all. As he was having the girls to buy him few drinks one of his cugine's* came to see him. "We found what you are looking for, boss!" the cugine said with the most respecting voice he could. A grin appeared on the man's lips and he said goodbye to the women.

The Italian walked and soon his brother came running to him. "Lovi-" the younger Italian silenced from the glare the older gave him and looked away. "Boss. I think we found the perfect man for you." He said and smiled a bit. Without even giving his brother another glance the older male walked past taking his jacket from his hand. "Good job Feliciano. You really earn you title as a capo*" The older Italian said before disappearing to the back room of the bar.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Antonio sat in a room he didn't know. He had been brought here with a piece of some kind of fabric covering his eyes. But even if he couldn't use his eyes he wasn't helpless. When he was brought here he had heard muffled talking, and the smell of tobacco and alcohol was strong. He was very sure that he was in some bar or at least in a building that had a bar. And as he remembered the map of Rome perfectly, he knew every bar and their locations. And taking to consideration the fact that the lights weren't that bright, since it could be seen through the fabric if there were bright lights, there was only six possible bars. And then considering how long they had walked it left only two bars. Soon someone took his blindfold off and let someone in before leaving themselves.

A man with olive skin and brown hair stepped in. This person had a weird curl sticking out of his hair but in other ways he looked quite intimidating. Antonio wasn't tied up so he could easily protect himself if the other man decided to take out a gun and try shooting him. With slow movements the other man crept closer to the Spaniard who had already gotten ready to hit this suspicious person. The brown haired man moved his hands, which had gloves on, to Antonio's darker brown hair and stroked it, making it all messy.

"So this is the man who is supposed to work as my bodyguard, huh. Aren't you a bit too eye catching with these looks of yours. A Spaniard." The man with the weird curl said then taking a step back away from the Spaniard. Antonio burried his green gaze into those hazel eyes to find answers but he found none. Like instead of the mirror of soul his eyes were the locks to hide everything of him or anything that had something to do with him. "You are the one who sent those men to get me hired?" The question slipped out on purpose.

A cold chuckle came from the other man. "I need to admit, your attitude would fit this work. Are you a former police?" The man said without breaking the eye contact the tanned man had made. He answered with a slight nod keeping his body ready for any kind of attack. The other man let out a quiet 'ah' and then a evil grin crept on his lips. "I see. And why exactly is it with the term _former_?"

The question earned a growl from Antonio. "You aren't going to tell, are you? What a shame." The olive skinned man tilted his head and gave a pitiful expression. Antonio almost felt like jumping up from the chair to punch this person but he didn't. "I like that look in your eyes. I want to hire you." The man added and shook his head as in he was disappointed in himself for so poor pick.

That moment Antonio stood up and he looked at the other man with an expression that told nothing of what he was going to do next but this didn't throw the hazel-eyed man off. He kept his cool and looked at Antonio tilting his head a bit. Not that he really seemed curious on what he was doing or going to do. Antonio walked closer to the man and hit his hand on the table the man was leaning against.

"Your name. My pay. And what do you exactly do for work." The Spaniard didn't ask, he commanded for answers. "My name would be Lovino, and you have the right call me that unlike others. Your pay is here." The man showed him a piece of paper, the pay was more than what he got as a police. This man really had to be someone important but why hadn't Antonio heard of him then. "And about what I do. I'm a boss." The answer confused Antonio but soon he would find out the horrible truth, but it would be too late.

The other man took out a piece of paper and offered it to the Spaniard with a pen. Antonio took them and signed the paper giving it back to the man who looked at the paper to see his name. "Well then Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, welcome to the Vargas Famiglia." Antonio's eyes widened. He had signed himself into a mafia he had been chasing for so long. He was now part of the organization that had caused him to lose his job.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Antonio looked around himself. He was in the middle of the worst kind of criminals and he was working for them, well to their boss to be exact. He shook his head furiously wishing it was just a bad dream and he would wake up soon enough. He had some free time as the boss was away for some kind of work of his. He had said he would have taken Antonio with him but he needed to get used to the people from the Family since he was a former police. He was just sitting in his own corner. He had soon after signing noticed that he had no cellphone to even call the police, not like they would even reply to his call if he tried. And even if they did, how would he explain them that he had signed up to be the bodyguard of the don of the most biggest Italian mafia.

"You really look so down. Need a cheer up?" A voice asked and at first Antonio thought it was for someone else but then someone tapped his shoulder. "Bonjour! You are the bodyguard?" A man with blond hair tied back asked. He had an obvious French accent and he had just used French so it was easy to figure out where he was from. Antonio just nodded even though he wanted to deny it so badly.

"That is quite weird. I heard you are a former cop. Why would don hire some cop when he could just have me in that job." Another voice came from the right side of Antonio. This voice had a strong German accent and that was a thing that couldn't go without noticing. Antonio turned to look and saw an albino man with bright red eyes looking straight at him.

Antonio was too confused of why they were talking to him to even mind their existence. "I wish he wouldn't have hired me. I'm protecting a man who does stuff against the law." He frowned which made the albino burst out laughing. The blond man gave him an annoyed look but the turned back to Antonio. "I'm Francis and that laughing idiot is Gilbert, but you can just call him Gil like I do." The blond man said and the albino, apparently Gilbert was his name, stopped laughing.

"Ja. Nice to meet ya!" Gilbert said then looked at Francis with a slight glare. Seemed like he would have prefered to introduce himself on his own. Somewhat this made Antonio chuckle. "My name is Antonio." He then said and looked at the two who smiled. "I'll call you Toni then!" Gilbert answered nodding proudly at the nickname. "I'll call you that too then." Francis said and sighed at Gilbert's cocky acting.

Without even noticing it Antonio started chatting with those two like they had known each other for years, even though they had never even met before. And soon enough a lot of time had passed and it was the time the don returned.

Everyone looked at the door as a the younger brother of the don ran through the door. He smiled and waved at Antonio and stopped in front of this blond, buff looking guy. Then came the don himself. Lovino glanced at the people Antonio was sitting with and they immediately straightened up and greeted the Italian the way they should when in front of someone who was higher rated. Then the Italian turned at the Spaniard and he tilted his head up only a bit. Antonio immediately stood up. Lovino started walking and Antonio followed him like a loyal dog. He quickly turned back and waved at the two men but Lovino noticed this.

"Excuse me. I think we went through that upper nod is and order to follow me and only do so. My order is absolute." Lovino turned around to look at Antonio who had now turned back to look at him. He didn't give an answer and the atmosphere in the room stiffened. The only one who remained calm was Antonio. "Si, we went through the rules Lovino. But I didn't want to be rude towards my new friends." Antonio answered and flashed a bright smile. Lovino turned away from him, back to the way he was going a while ago. "Fine." He muttered his answer and started walking once again.

At the side where Feliciano was he tilted his head a bit. He wasn't sure about it but something was different on his brother's face, it had turned a bit red. Did Lovino have a fever?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ This chapter starts to bring many other characters into the story and if some of the characters seem a bit ooc I'm sorry, I have some difficulty on some characters.

* * *

Antonio shot the last training doll and he could feel some sweat dripping down his forehead. Somewhat the mafia's training was harder than police's. He started wiping the sweat to his hand when one girl, whose name was maybe Emma, gave him a towel. Her hair was short orange blond and eyes were deep green. He softly smiled at the girl who answered it cheerfully. Antonio dried himself of the sweat. He tried to cool himself down a bit by taking the t-shirt he was wearing off.

Suddenly he heard a cough and a loud crash so he ran to Lovino who was sitting on a chair a bit further away from the training area. Lovino was coughing and the mug of coffee had fell from his hand to the ground which had caused it to shatter in pieces. "Don't move Lovino. I'll clean these things away first." Antonio said and carefully swiped them on his left hand.

After taking them to the garbage, he returned and sat next to Lovino on one of the chairs. "This training really is harder than what the police do." Antonio said and sighed. He had somewhat gotten used of being a criminal bodyguard. It had already been a week since he joined after all. Lovino looked away from the Spaniard letting out a cocky laugh. "Si. That is why we are so much better than the police. Haven't you wondered why the police could never capture us." The Italian sounded very proud as he said that. Antonio still hadn't told Lovino that he had been chasing this Family for weeks and failing every time costing him his job. And he wasn't even planning on telling.

Antonio looked at the roof. It really made him feel so angry that he hadn't ever figured out this one building with the night bar was the place of the Vargas Famiglia. And the building really contained a lot more rooms than he had never thought. In the basement there was this training room and the bedrooms of the main crew. Lovino's bedroom was separate from the others and Antonio slept in a room next to Lovino's. Even though Antonio knew he could just shoot the don anytime he wanted he never did. His sense of justice was too strong to murder anyone. And seemed like the Italian was well aware of that. Also he knew Lovino would be on his toes when Antonio was around.

Feliciano suddenly barged into the training room panting a bit. His own personal bodyguard, the buff-looking guy, walked after him looking quite professional. Gilbert had told that this blond man was his little brother, Ludwig was his name, which had surprised Antonio a bit. The blond seemed calm and quiet when his older brother Gilbert was a energetic and loud person. After them came the girl from earlier with her brother Tim. Tim had blond spiky hair with yellow-ish green eyes. Lovino was a bit surprised by the commotion.

Tim noticed Antonio and his glare buried into him. He threw the tanned man a black suit and a white dress shirt. "Get ready." He said to him then turned to his sister who looked at Antonio with an apologetic look. Antonio just gave her a slight smile to tell her it was fine. He took the suit with him and went to change.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Antonio was dragged into a limousine right after he had changed into the suit. The driver was Tim and Emma sat on the seat next to him. The others sat in the other part of the limousine. Lovino looked really annoyed and Feliciano was ranting about something to Ludwig but any of his words made no sense. Antonio turned his gaze back at the boss and to his surprise his green eyes met the familiar hazel ones. "This will be your first job. Are you ready?" Lovino asked looking quite serious. Antonio nodded but bit his lip. "What has happened?" That question from Antonio made them all go silent.

Suddenly Tim's strict voice reached their ears. "We are here." He said bluntly and Antonio felt the car stopping. They all stepped out and Antonio found himself in front of an abandoned facility. No one said any reason to why they were there. Antonio wasn't even really sure if this facility was on the map of Rome even though it looked quite big.

A man who was even more tanned than Antonio peeked out from the door of the facility. He had a white mask on and a green hood pulled over his head hiding his hair perfectly. The man grinned widely. He moved his hand as a sign they could come in and Lovino started walking and soon others followed him. Antonio was walking in the tail of their little group. Lovino then stopped suddenly. "Isn't the bodyguard supposed to be next to his boss?" The Italian had a sharp tone in his voice but he didn't turn to face Antonio who had now hurried next to him.

The facility was quite old looking. Seemed like it had seen its better days ages ago. Suddenly the masked man turned to the Spaniard letting out a loud laugh. "So this is your bodyguard? The former police? Boss, you really have weird taste in men!" The man continued but was silenced by a glare from Tim. Lovino in other hand didn't react by any other way than just his eyebrow twitching a bit. After walking for awhile they arrived to a room that was full of guns and other weapons, some even from the ancient times like hammers and such.

In the middle of that room was laying a man with brown messy looking hair. He had white t-shirt and blue loose jeans on which caused him to look like an outsider to all of this. There was a cat sitting on his lap, purring gratefully from the strokes he gave it. The man lifted his gaze and he let out a long sigh. "Boss... Hello..." He talked very lazily which seemed to annoy Lovino a bit and the reaction from the masked man wasn't that happy either.

"Ciao Heracles. And also I forgot to greet you too Sadik." Lovino said with his professional tone as he spoke to the two men. Antonio tilted his head a bit. He knew that this masked man, Sadik, had a Turkish accent but he wasn't so sure about Heracles. His name sounded like a name from Greece so maybe he was Greek. "Where are Marcello and Gupta?" Lovino asked looking around the room and this made Antonio wonder who those were. Then a giggle echoed the room.

"Were you worried about me, frantello? I thought you would have already forgotten me." A young looking man stepped into the room. He had hair which was the mix of orange, red and brown, being closest to orange. He also had one of those weird curls. Lovino just glared at the said person and gritted his teeth. "We have went the talk through many times, Marcello. You do not call me like that." Lovino answered with a sharp tone and he hissed. This Marcello person seemed to act a bit different towards Lovino than Feliciano did. After Marcello, came a person with really short brown hair. He also had quite tanned skin.

Marcello turned to face this young looking person and hugged him. "Gupta, how was the trip to get information for us?" His voice sounded a bit childish as he said that but Gupta kept his cool look. "I'm sorry to tell this but I have bad news." Gupta said with a strong arabic accent. Everyone's eyes widened but before they could ask anything more Francis and Gilbert appeared behind Gupta.

"Aren't ya a cocky kid for trying to hog our spotlight!" Gilbert said and poked Gupta's cheek which the arabic person seemed to ignore. Francis walked past them and came to Antonio leaning on his shoulder with his arm. "The news are really bad so let the more experienced people explain~" The Frenchman said letting out a soft 'ohonhonhon' but Lovino ignored them. The oldest of the three Italians walked up to Gupta and looked at him in the eyes. "Go ahead with your explanation." But before Gupta could say anything he was cut off, again, but this time by a new unfamiliar voice.

"But shouldn't discussions be held while drinking some tea? That is how gentlemen do it." A voice with a strong British accent said. This made the whole group freeze in place as they turned to see the new face. Behind them stood a man with blond hair and black bushy eyebrows. He had green eyes like Antonio but they were more like forest green than emerald green. Next to him was standing sand blond person with glasses over his blue eyes. Unlike Francis' hazy blue eyes they were bright blue like the clear sky.

Lovino stepped back and growled at the, seemingly, Brit man who just let out a sarcastic laugh. "You really do get on your toes too easily little Italian." He chuckled then turned to look at the others. Feliciano was shivering behind Ludwig when the others had already prepared their guns. "Don't let them touch the brothers. At any cost." Ludwig ordered and everyone else nodded. He seemed to be the type to take lead even though he was quite young.

The blonde behind the Brit prepared his gun but then he laughed. "Dudes! We didn't come here to fight!" He said with laid-back english this letting out he seemed to be American. The Brit behind him glared at him. "Don't tell them that, idiot Alfred!" He yelled and let out a sigh. "You really like torturing people Arthur. But isn't seeing those eyebrows of yours punishment enough?" The younger blond said and laughed loudly. The Brit, whose name seemed to be Arthur, just scowled.

"Excuse me but what do you want? If you aren't here to fight." Ludwig questioned them without even lowering his gun. As the older, but shorter, blond shook his head it didn't take even two seconds for Ludwig to push the trigger of the gun and shoot straight at Arthur. The was a soft sound of a bullet hitting metal as Alfred skillfully moved in front of Arthur and blocked the bullet with his own gun. "Don't dare to doubt the British mafia." Arthur said and crossed his arms with a smug grin on his lips.

Antonio was just staring at the two. Their faces didn't even give out any fear even though they were in an obvious disadvantage in numbers. Ludwig on the other hand looked a bit shocked. But that would be given, his shot was blocked so easily. Suddenly Gilbert pulled Antonio back by his shoulder. He and Francis took a position in front of the others of from the Vargas Famiglia. "We'll take care of these, we know them well enough. Keeping the brothers safe is the most important thing right now." Francis said and turned to look at Antonio forming the word 'go' with his lips. Antonio quickly took Lovino by his hand by instinct and pulled him along, soon the others followed them.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Francis looked at the Brit and slightly glared but the smile was still decorating his face. Gilbert on the other hand stared at Alfred with a death glare. "I did train ya so I wish we wouldn't have the need to meet like this." Gilbert said holding on to his gun tightly. Alfred grinned and lifted his gun to point it at the albino. "Too bad I have to shoot you. Thanks for teaching me in the past though!" Alfred said calmly and looked sharply straight into those red eyes.

Arthur was staring at Francis looking quite bored. "Where is Matthew? Is he alright? For your health I really wish he is." Francis said trying to keep his calm. Arthur raised one of those bushy eyebrows of his and a grin made its place on his lips. "He is alright. He is quite good bodyguard for my brother. Very strong." Arthur said with the ice cold glare locked with Francis' eyes. Francis felt relieved then he shook his head. The Canadian he had always cared for so dearly was on the side of his enemy now. He had no need to worry about him but he still did.

Slowly putting his finger on the trigger, Gilbert pointed the gun at Alfred. "I didn't teach ya to kill me but seems it ended up to that." The albino said and gripped tightly onto his gun but then Francis stopped him out of blue by throwing him with a candy he had had in his pocket. "What the actual fuck Francis!?" Gilbert yelled but when he saw the look on Francis' face he knew the reason. They couldn't win against these two. Francis gripped on a little black object in his hand and nodded to Gilbert. The two blonds looked a bit confused. Without a word Gilbert started running as fast as he could and Francis pushed the blue button on the small black object. "Let's go then, mon ami."

Gilbert got out of the facility just right before it exploded. He looked back at the building which was now on fire. Gilbert stood up and started running. He needed to inform the others. He was fighting back tears, by biting his lower lip, as he ran.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

"Will they be alright?! You saw how skilled that blondie was!" Antonio yelled as Lovino drank from his glass. Feliciano was looking down shaking his head to stop from tearing up. Marcello was sitting there playing with the glass in his hand, he was too young to be allowed to drink. Sadik, Heracles, Tim and Emma had went to their sleeping area to go through some plans. Gupta, who was still with the brothers since he was Marcello's bodyguard, had told them about that the British mafia, Kirkland Family, had come to Italy for unknown reasons. Ludwig was sitting next to Feliciano trying to comfort him even though he was worried about his older brother too.

Antonio still didn't get any answer from Lovino who was just staring at the wall in front of him. He had now finished his drink so he had nothing better to do. Then finally Lovino turned to face Antonio with a blank expression. Still his eyes were hiding any hint of emotions. "They will be alright. They are well trained." Lovino said but the Spaniard could sense the doubt in his voice. The Italian poured himself another drink, obviously trying to think of something else. Even though he had many times claimed to hate those two he still couldn't deny the fact that they were important to him.

There was a loud noise of door being thrown open and Gilbert ran to the bar panting heavily. Everyone's attention turned to him and Ludwig looked so glad. His expression that showed nothing was still there but his aqua blue eyes were shining with relief that his brother was alright. Gilbert was coughing heavily so Feliciano quickly gave him some water to drink. After Gilbert drank the water he was able to talk.

"Francis exploded the facility. He exploded Arthur and Alfred at the same time." He said then drank a bit more water. Everyone was looking at him curiously. "Then where is Francis?" Antonio asked with a straight expression even though he was more worried than ever. He was worried about a person he had only known for a week. Gilbert's expression darkened and he bit his lower lip. "He exploded with them."

Lovino hit his fist against the table and Feliciano started crying. Ludwig's expression didn't change but he turned to Feliciano so he would calm down. Marcello on the other hand looked shocked, he had dropped the glass he had been playing with. Gupta just cleaned up after him with his calm expression on. He was trained to keep calm in any kind of situation after all. Antonio's eyes sharpened and he crawled on the table. Gilbert looked down feeling ashamed for coming back without his friend. "Francis is one of my best men. He won't die that easily and so won't Arthur and Alfred." Lovino said but at the moment he mostly said this to comfort himself. "Get ready, it isn't over yet, their family will be after us." Those were Lovino's words before he disappeared in the backroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The English mafia seemed like a cool idea even though the American mafia is a bit more known.

There are some hints of Franada and Usuk here, I hope that's fine with everyone.

* * *

Arthur stared at the French person behind the iron bars. "Well I was expecting this from you Artie. Prison cells in your Family's place. You have weird tastes." Francis chuckled and looked at those forest green eyes which were looking back with quite annoyed vibe in them. "Oh shut up you bloody frog! You don't know anything about me." The Brit answered and glared at him once before turning away. "I'll just wait for Allistor's orders what to do with you."

Francis raised a brow and he looked confused. "Why are you taking orders from your older brother? You are the boss of this family right?" He asked. Arthur sifted in place but didn't turn to look at the Frenchman. The blue-eyed blond shook his head and chuckled. "Artie. Are you still seeking your brother's acceptance even though you are the one in charge?" Arthur flinched at that question which gave Francis his answer. He shook his head in disappointment. But before he could say anything more Arthur had left and he was once again left alone.

Francis looked out of the small window. It had been few hours since he had been taken here, to this weird aircraft. So this is how they got here without even police noticing. As the Frenchman was about to drown to his own thoughts, a soft voice, which he would recognize everywhere, woke him back to the reality.

"Francis, eh? Is it really you?" A soft voice with a Canadian accent asked shyly and quietly. Francis almost jumped off the chair he was sitting in. On the other side of the bars was his precious Canadian friend, Matthew. His blond silky looking hair was still like when he was smaller. The long curl sticking out of his hair moved as he fidgeted in place. His violet eyes were staring at the older blond man and he was hugging tightly onto the polar bear plushie Francis had bought him around the time they had met. He was wearing a red hoodie and white jeans which were a bit loose.

Francis reached his hand out through the bars to stroke that silky hair of Matthew. He could feel the tears form into his eyes as he touched that silkiness from the past. Matthew looked worried and he started fidgeting more. "Francis? Don't cry, please. I don't want to see you looking sad." Matthew said still quietly. He wasn't really even trying to keep it down his voice just was like that. Francis nodded and held the tears back not to make the younger man more worried than he already was. "Oui. I am now." He answered and Matthew smiled in relief.

Matthew moved closer to the bars with a weak smile. "I'm sorry." He said quietly and looked down. This got Francis by a surprise but he knew why he was apologizing so he shook his head. "It's fine Matthew, this isn't your fault at all." Francis reassured and pulled his hand back. Matthew blinked and gripped tighter onto his plushie. "Francis I have killed so many people, I don't want it anymore.." He said and his voice went even more down so it could be barely even heard. Francis sighed and shook his head. "I'm so sorry but I can't help you."

Matthew broke down quietly. Even when he was crying it was very quiet. The tears dropped from his amethyst violet eyes. He tried to dry the tears but he couldn't. He had been holding back for so long. Francis protectively moved his hand to Matthew's face lifting it up so their eyes met. He couldn't really find any words to say as he saw those eyes full of tears but his touch seemed to be enough. And soon Matthew calmed down.

The Canadian opened his plushie's mouth and took something small from it. "I brought you the key." He said and showed the small silver key to his French friend. Francis blinked few times then backed away. "I can't do it Matthew, they will kill you if they find out." Francis whispered but Matthew just shook his head. "You need to get back to you Family. You need to go to them, they must be sick worried about you. I will be fine." The Canadian said as he opened the lock of the cell Francis was in. The older blond looked up at the younger and he sighed. He stood up and got out of the cell.

Francis turned to face Matthew looking worried. Matthew just shook his head. "Just trust me. I'll be alright." He said and smiled a bit. "Thank you for coming to visit me." He added which made Francis give up all his might and he pulled the Canadian into a hug. "Please promise me we'll meet again." Francis whispered burying his face into the silky hair of the Canadian. "Oui. On se reverra." Matthew said and Francis let go of him and started running to the exit. Matthew was left there smiling and he looked up. "Maybe..." He said as tears appeared to his eyes. With quick movements Matthew threw the key out of the window of the cell since he heard steps.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Francis made his way to the exit and he opened the small emergency exit door. He looked down to notice they were over a lake. This was a good time to jump down. He looked around for a parachute and he soon found one. He took the backpack that contained a parachute and then he jumped off.

Luckily Francis successfully pulled the string at just the right moment and he safely landed in the lake. He took the backpack off and swam closer to the dry land. He got up from the water and looked up at the aircraft. That really had been something. He quickly stood up and started running. His legs were still weak from the jump but he had to get to Lovino as soon as he could so he could tell them how the Kirkland Family had gotten inside Vargas Famiglia's territory.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Antonio stared at the wall with empty eyes as Lovino kept his head in his own arms trying to think what to do next. Attacking the Kirkland Family would be too reckless but what else could they do. It was only matter of time they would attack the Vargas Famiglia. Feliciano and Marcello had been taken somewhere else to calm down. They really weren't ready for any kind of attack. Antonio put his hand on Lovino's shoulder. But the Italian shook it off with an angry hiss.

Antonio sighed and pulled back from the boss. He looked at Gilbert who was sitting at the corner table looking quite down. He was still cursing himself for leaving Francis alone, for following his orders. He knew he was left alive because someone had to tell the others but he was still blaming himself for it. No one really was mad at him for doing what he did.

The door flew open and a dripping went Francis stepped in. Lovino turned around to yell that they were closed but when he saw who it was for the first time he looked shocked. Gilbert lifted his gaze from his hands and his red eyes widened. Francis moved his wet hair from in front of his eyes and he looked at the three who were at the bar. Antonio couldn't say anything, he was totally speechless.

"Arthur and Alfred escaped just before the whole thing had went down and took me with them as a prisoner. They came here with an aircraft. Matthew helped me escape. I landed into a lake. I think that was all" Francis said and laughed weakly. Gilbert ran to catch him as he was about to fall. The albino helped his friend to sit and gave him something to drink.

Lovino ordered Antonio to go and get his brothers here and tell the others Francis was alive and so he did. He brought the brothers, with their bodyguards, and Feliciano started crying immediately. He hugged Francis tightly and gave him the dry clothes he had taken with him from downstairs. Francis told them everything he knew and how he had escaped. And there was no doubt that he had everyone's attention.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

"What kind of idiot ye are!" Allistor yelled at Matthew with his always so strong Scottish accent. He had deep red straight hair and his green eyes, much like his brother's, stared sharply at the Canadian. Matthew shivered in the corner and his body was now full of bruises. His brother, Alfred, watched him with cold eyes but it really hurt him to see his brother like that.

Next to Alfred was standing Arthur who was pointing a gun at Matthew. His hands were shaking and tears were trying to form into his eyes. Allistor looked at his blond little brother and glared. "Do it already." He ordered coldly and Arthur put his finger on the trigger aiming straight to Matthew's head. Then suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him.

"Artie! Don't kill my brother! Please!" Alfred yelled desperately as his arms were wrapped around the Brit with the gun. Arthur froze in place and his eyes widened. "Please... Arthur..." The American begged. Allistor started to lose his patience and he muttered something under his breath.

"Arthur. I'm yer big brother and I order ye to do it." The Scott's voice was strong and demanding. Arthur turned to Alfred who looked to be in so much pain. Then he turned back to Matthew who had tears in his eyes. Then Arthur thought back to Francis' words from earlier. He was now in higher position than his brother, he was the one who gave the orders.

Arthur took his finger away from the trigger and put the gun down. "I won't do it! I am the boss of the Kirkland Family! I don't take orders from any-bloody-one!" He yelled at his brother and Alfred slowly moved back letting go of him. Matthew looked at Arthur with thankful eyes. Allistor stepped back and shook his head. "Ye finally figured that out?" He asked and laughed a bit.

Arthur looked at his brother in shock but a small smile formed on his lips. He looked at Matthew. "I would have done the same if it was someone precious to me." He said quickly glancing at Alfred and offered his hand to the Canadian who had dried his tears. Matthew took his hand and stood up. He was smiling widely.

"Good job brother. Should we now go on with the plan?" A voice with an Irish accent said and a person with fire like orange hair stepped in with a person who had tepid brown hair. Both of the men had the same kind of eyebrows as Allistor and Arthur.

After them came a boy with brown hair which had two curls, which looked like feelers what bugs had, sticking out of his hair. He had a bandage on his nose and his light green eyes shone. Behind this person was standing a shorter male with soft looking dark blonde hair. His eyes were pale green and he smiled. They both also had bushy eyebrows which weren't as bad as the four others'.

"Liam." Arthur said and turned to the orange-haired person. Then he looked at the man with tepid brown hair. "Dylan." He turned to the other two and smiled. "Christian and Toby. And everyone else. Follow me to the main room. We have to go through why we even came here." He said and turned his back to the others starting to walk towards the main room.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

The sky was dark, there was no stars. Only the dark sky since it was a cloudy night. But the city of Rome was full of lights. A woman with long light brown hair waved in the wind and her hazy green eyes were locked at the lights of the city. A soft smile appeared on her lips. "This will be interesting~" She said with Hungarian accent. She once more glanced at the city then she turned away.

As she turned she became face to face with a man who had dark brown hair which in this lighting almost looked black. This man had a weird thing sticking up from his hair. His eyes were deep purple and he had a mole just over his lips. This made him look like very high rated person. "We shall go now boss." He said with Austrian German accent. The woman nodded and looked off to the side.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hungarian mafia appears but the boss still keeps hiding. Also some stuff from Gilbert's past but not that much sorry

* * *

Lovino stood in his room in front of his mirror. He had clothes scattered everywhere on the floor as he looked unsatisfied with it all. He took off the yellow t-shirt he had on and threw it on the floor. He pulled off his black jeans leaving him just in his red boxer. He had already tried on everything he had but nothing seemed satisfying enough today.

The door flew open and Antonio stepped in. "Lovin-" He paused and stared up and down at the Italian man who was only in his boxers. "Lovino, I brought you some coffee." He said softly and put it down on the night table next to Lovino's bed. The younger male was frozen in place but he nodded.

Antonio got closer to Lovino and looked at all the scattered clothes. He started picking them up and putting them on his bed one at a time after carefully folding them. "You are quite good at that. Do you have kids?" Lovino muttered as he stood in place not even daring to look at Antonio who was humming behind him. The Spaniard turned to look at Lovino letting out a soft laugh. "No. I wouldn't be working here if I had a kid. I was always so into my work that I have never even gotten a lover."

Lovino was thrown off by those words and he turned to look at Antonio. "You still had some girls to mess around with, right?" The Italian asked now feeling a bit unsure. Antonio shook his head. "Nothing like that either." Lovino almost choked at his reply but he kept his composure. "So you are a virgin?" He asked and looked straight at the green eyes that widened from the question. "I guess so." He said starting to laugh loudly but awkwardly.

Antonio, after he finally stopped laughing, put his hand on Lovino's shoulder and grinned. He leaned closer which made the Italian try to escape but he couldn't, Antonio had him in a tight grip. "Lovino, are you one too?" He asked with a whisper. Lovino wanted to scream but he couldn't but he never was able to answer the question.

Francis barged into the room and as he opened his mouth to say something, he froze. For a minute he just shamelessly stared at the Italian and Spaniard who were really close to each other. As they noticed Francis they jumped far away from each other. "You could have continued~ I would have left you alone to have your fun~" Francis chuckled and Lovino gave him a cold glare. "We weren't doing stuff like that! Now, both of you out! I need to finish changing!" He ordered and pointed at the door. Both Francis and Antonio left the room leaving the now red-faced Lovino to his own peace.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

As Lovino stepped from the back door to the bar he noticed there was an argue going on. At first he thought his own men were arguing over something but seen he found he had guessed wrong. There was a man with orange blond hair and eyes colored like red wine. He had a weird small hat on his head and as he opened his mouth it was hard not to notice his sharp upper fangs. The man turned to look at Antonio and he squinted.

The one arguing with this person was Gilbert. He was glaring at the unknown man and gritting his teeth in disgust. The man then turned to Lovino and let out a soft 'oh'. Soon he was straight in front of Lovino without even anyone else in the room registering how he was so fast but before he could succeed in his attempt to touch Lovino's curl, Antonio was in between them his gun pointed at the red eyed unknown man.

The man jumped back looking quite surprised but then he shook his head lifting his hands up. "I am not an enemy." He said and smiled. "I have heard that before and that ended up to my friend getting kidnapped." Antonio replied sharply and the man grinned. "Yes. Arthur told our boss about that incident." The man said and simply stepped back bumping in to Gilbert who was standing behind him.

"Your boss? You aren't one of the Kirkland Family?" Ludwig, who had been silent all this time, asked raising a brow. "Yes, buff blondie. I do know him personally and we are friends but I do not work for him." The man replied then suddenly felt a gun put up against his head from the side. It was Marcello's bodyguard Gupta. "Then who are you?" He asked with a neutral tone. "Me? I'm Vladimir." The man said letting out a soft giggle.

For a moment everyone went quiet but then there was a noise caused by a shot. Gupta had pushed the trigger under his finger, straight at the person's, who claimed to be named Vladimir, head. But Vladimir wasn't there anymore, he had disappeared and neither was the bullet that had been shot. "This is what happens when ya deal with this stupid Romanian." Gilbert muttered feeling really annoyed. Others turned to look at him and gave him a questioning look. "He is Vladimir like he claimed. A man good with chemicals and such. He is from Romania and is part of the Hungarian mafia, Hedervary Family." Gilbert explained and looked around to see where the Romanian had disappeared.

"Good you remember me so well Gilby! You must also remember my boss." Vladimir said cheerfully and stepped from behind Francis. Gilbert gave him an expression which was full of disgust. "Ja. And I don't want to deal with _her_ ever again." The albino said. Antonio stumbled in his movements. "Her?" The Spaniard asked looking really confused. He had heard rumours that the most known mafia in Hungary had a girl as their don but he had never really believed in that rumour.

A giggle escaped Vladimir as he shook his head slightly. "You have to. And that is why I came here today." He said proudly and hit his own chest gently to show everyone how responsible he was. Gilbert rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh, he was obviously not even interested in hearing the reason.

Steps came from the direction of the main door to the bar and suddenly it was opened, carefully for once. A man with black straight but short hair stepped in and closed the door after himself. He had no bangs. Then he turned to face the group around Vladimir. His light green eyes were locked at the Romanian in middle of this all. He didn't really look angry unlike everyone else at that moment. He kept that calm look when he reached Vladimir.

"Vladimir. Why did you leave me out of the fun?" The man with black hair said and then smiled widely. His serious image was broken once he smiled. "Hello there Lovino Vargas! I'm Aleksander. I'm in the same family as him." He said as he turned to face the shocked Italian boss. Then Aleksander turned to Antonio and his smile looked more kind that ever before but it gave out an unpleasant vibe.

Without even thinking Antonio let go of the table he had been leaning against and with a slight move of his hand he punched the man, not really that hard. Antonio knew if he hadn't done that the reason why he lost his job as a police would have been found out. Aleksander just moved back from the sudden punch but he got the message. He needed to stay quiet about what he knew. Lovino was a bit surprised from Antonio's action but didn't question it, the person he had hit was on the enemies side after all.

But Antonio soon had regretting thoughts as he heard a sudden sound of a gunshot. He turned to look at the door and there was a man with a big gun in his hands. He had blond polka hair and green eyes. His sharp eyes searched trough the room then he stepped back. "I apologize. I just wanted to make sure there was no fight." The man said then put the gun on his back. "My name is Vash. I'm one of them too."

Lovino felt like screaming at that point. "Do you know what kind of damn war you may start by fucking shooting in other Famiglia's territory?!" The oldest Italian yelled. Vash stepped back a bit. "Switzerland. That's where he is from." Gilbert said with a pout. "They really took many new people after throwing me out." Antonio turned around to look at Gilbert with the look that said: 'You have a lot of explaining to do'.

Soft running steps echoed from the hallway to the bar and stopped behind Vash who was still at the main door. "Big brother. You left your gloves." A soft voice of a girl said and from behind Vash peeked a girl with the same hair style and color as him. Her eyes were dark turquoise and she smiled kindly. Vash blushed a bit and muttered the words of gratitude as he took the gloves he was given. Then the girl turned around to face the other people in the room. "Nice to meet you. I'm Erika. I apologize for the problems my group has caused to you." She said and bowed down. She had a red old-styled dress on which was surprising considering the fact that she claimed to be one of the mafia.

Every man in the room, which meant everyone in the room since there was no other girl than Erika, stared at the said girl. Her cute smile got them all off guard immediately. Then there was a gunshot noise again and everyone looked at Vash who had taken his gun. "Don't give my sister those looks." He said angrily and everyone averted their eyes.

Lovino glanced at the four outsiders and a growl escaped between his lips. "What do you want dammit? I don't have the whole fucking day to wait." He said as he squinted his eyes annoyedly. Aleksander clicked his tongue and smiled widely. "Oh that. The international police is trying to destroy all mafia. So we thought the biggest mafia in the world could come up with a plan to save all the mafia from being destroyed." The black-haired man explained.

Every criminal in the room made a disgusted noise. The international police, also called INP, had been after them for years and they had gotten rid of most of the mafia already. Now they just had to get the biggest ones down and it would be their victory. Antonio on the other hand went all silent. The international police where he could have gotten if he would have just been able to catch the boss of Vargas Famiglia. But instead he was working as the bodyguard of this said boss.

"Come up with a plan? Nonno already tried that and he didn't succeed, how do you expect us to succeed?" Lovino asked and suddenly Feliciano shivered. He didn't like hearing people talk about the international police and their grandfather. The international police had killed him after all. Lovino looked at his little brother and let out a sigh.

"Join forces." Vash said suddenly and the others from Hedervary Family nodded. Lovino gave them a confused look. "There are six strongest mafia's in the world. Kirkland Family, Hedervary Family, Kohler Family, Vargas Family, Braginsky Family and Wang Family. If they all join forces we could-" Vladimir started explaining but he got cut off. "How? I know our Family and those three first ones can work together but Wang Family and Braginsky Family have been fighting for fucking years. And they prefer to work alone anyways." Lovino said and lowered his gaze to take a cigarette.

Everyone fell silent but then Feliciano stepped in front of his older brother. "Boss, I think we should give it a shot. Let's just go there and take Gilbert, Ludwig and Antonio with us. I, Ludwig and Gilbert know one Wang Family's capos. You and Antonio should go see the Kohler Family, they can help you with Braginsky Family." The younger Italian stared at his brother's eyes who then put the cigarette down with a sigh. "You are right. If we want to keep what Nonno left for us together, we need to act." Lovino admitted. "We'll go with your plan. Marcello take care of the territory while I'm in the north." He finished and Marcello nodded.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

After the others had left to pack and do other stuff, only Antonio and Gilbert were in the bar. Antonio sat next to his albino friend who was looking off to the side. "What happened between you and the boss of the Hedervary Family?" Antonio asked quietly and immediately caught Gilbert's attention.

"Well, mein little bruder was already in the Vargas Famiglia so I joined here." Gilbert left out a sigh. "But also the fact that Liz and I happened to start fighting more often after Rod, who was immediately made capo just because he seemed suitable, joined. It got really hard between us and I never really came well along with Vladimir so I left. They almost killed me when they found me again but then she couldn't do it. I was always like a bruder to her. So she said at least. She let me go after that." The albino sighed again and looked down.

Antonio looked at his sad looking friend. "Will you be able to work with them?" The Spaniard asked without thinking it twice. Gilbert shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I do want to protect what was important to all the people before us. Mafia doesn't mean just killing people. We are a family. And we stick together whatever happens." Gilbert replied then stood up. "That is how it goes. And to those three brothers this family is the only thing they have left from their grandpa. His legacy."

Gilbert went to pack his own stuff and Antonio was left sitting there, dumbfounded. To his, a former police, mafia had always been just a thing that was dangerous to the society. But now he was in one and he could see how it really was. Lovino, who seemed not to really care about anything or anyone, wanted to protect all the people part of his Famiglia. They all wanted the same thing, to let the legacy to live on.


	5. Chapter 5

Danish mafia has their turn too. Small hints of Sufin but I guess it's just Berwarld acting the same way he does in the canon Hetalia too.

* * *

The flight, that was finally over, had felt like an eternity. But finally they had arrived to Denmark, where the Kohler Family was located. Antonio watched the sky that was white from the clouds. The weather was slightly, or a lot, cooler than in Italy. But one fact needed to be admitted, Antonio was quite amazed that no one in the airport had figured out they were from a mafia. And they even had gotten some small guns trough. Seemed like this wasn't the first time Lovino was travelling and getting check-up done on him. He hid his weapons like any expert could.

"I told them we are coming. So those bastards should arrive soon." Lovino said as he noticed Antonio glancing around. The Italian looked quite hilarious in his black suit as he shivered from the cold. "Lovino, you really seem to be quite weak to cold." Antonio chuckled. He had to admit that it really was a bit chilly but not not cold enough to make the Spaniard shiver. Antonio earned a quiet hiss from the shivering Italian for his remark. It was spring, almost summer, but seemed like the northern countries didn't really warm up that quickly.

A black car, a Peugeot 208, stopped in front of the two foreigners and a man, with a cap that had 'politi' written on it, stepped out of the car from the co-driver's place. He opened the back doors for then and they sat in. Then the man with the cap returned to his seat in the car and they started driving. This man then turned back to the two in the backseats and he took the cap off, finally showing his face and hair. He had beautiful ash blond hair and bright violet eyes. He smiled brightly at the two.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tino!" The man introduced himself and looked at the cap in his hand. "And don't worry I'm not one of the police. I work for the Kohler Family, I just used this cap as a disguise." He said in a happy tone while waving the cap in his hand around proudly. From his way of speaking it was easy to figure out the Finnish accent. "Hm." The driver next to him let out a noise to remind that he was still there.

Tino looked a bit apologetic as he smiled at the driver. "This is my friend and also part of the mafia, Berwald." He said the word 'friend' with a bit of a doubt. Berwald used the mirror to look at the people in the backseat. He had glasses on and he had short blond hair. He had a sharp look in his clear blue eyes. Lovino, even though he didn't show it, felt shivers run down his spine from the look of this driver. "He is Swedish." Tino suddenly added s if that fact would explain something and then sat down so he was facing forward.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Soon they arrived to a big white mansion with some parts painted with gold coloured paint into the shape of leaves and Antonio's eyes widened. "How?" He whispered so quietly that no one heard it. The windows of the mansion were decorated with black iron bars but they were nothing like the ones in prison. They were shaped like waves or curves. The mansion was so flashy for a mafia to use.

They stepped out of the car, Antonio first to make sure it wasn't dangerous outside. Antonio immediately saw a man who had blond-ish hair with a bit of golden glow in it. His dark purple eyes looked cold and empty but they were still quite catching. As their eyes met Antonio quickly threw his head back. There was weird curl in his hair which looked like it was floating in mid-air. He really started to feel confused by all these weird curls people in different mafias had.

Lovino looked around without really minding the person with cold stare or the floating curl on the said man's head. He then confidently started walking towards this person but Tino was faster than him. "This is Lukas, he is the capo. He is from Norway." The Finn quickly introduced this empty-eyed person. "Yes. Let's just go meet that annoying Mathias now." Lukas said so his voice that told of annoyance. His coldness disappeared which really made Antonio feel glad. Lovino just nodded without really giving the blond man a second glance and Antonio walked back to his spot, next to Lovino.

They were taken to a room which had amazingly flashy and expensive looking furniture. There was a tall looking man sitting there on a red throne-like chair, looking straight at them with those grayish blue eyes of his. He had spiky blond hair but it was a bit different from Tim's hair. The man jumped up from the chair he was sitting on with one easy move. He really was tall. He looked quite excited to be able to meet these visitors of his. His eyes gave that away since they sparkled.

"Welcome to my castle!" He said loudly as a wide smile found its way to his features. His strong accent gave out he was Danish. "Are you Mathias Kohler?" Lovino immediately asked and stepped forward as in to make his superiority clear. The Danish man nodded enthusiastically. Lovino hit his palm against his own face. "Why is the boss so fucking easy-going?" He mumbled to himself so only Antonio somewhat heard him. Antonio let out a short awkward chuckle.

Then the door opened behind them and a young looking man with silver hair stepped in. He looked up from the ground to see the two unknown men and his dark purple eyes blinked few times as in to register what was happening. No one had told me that they had visitors coming but that may have been his own fault for not listening to Mathias. Then he continued his way to the Dane as if nothing had happened. He sat on the chair next to his boss. "Hanatamago and Mr. Puffin are in the other room." He said without any explanation shooting a glance at Tino and suddenly the Finn ran out of the room.

After few minutes Tino came back carrying a small white dog. Its fur looked so fluffy and its ears were so small compared to its head. After Tino, a bird, that looked like the mix of a penguin and a toucan, flew in. It flew few times around the room and they made its place on the silver haired man's shoulder. This sight really made the two outsiders go silent. They had never seen such a bird but in their opinion there was no way a bird like that was normally kept as a pet.

"Anywho! Should we start the meeting?" Mathias stated and clapped his hands together once which caused a loud noise go free in the air. Antonio just nodded, being too overwhelmed by all this to talk. Lovino did this also but he tried to look like nothing of these new things had affected him. The silver haired boy sighed and shook his head like he was disappointed which made Lovino feel a bit irked. "I'm Emil. This is Mr. Puffin. And that furball in Tino's arms is Hanatamago, for short Hana." The young looking man said with no interest in his voice at all. "Are you feeling shy?" Lukas asked in a whisper and earned an annoyed head spin and glare from the younger male. "No!" Emil stated with his cheeks flushed a bit. Lukas only chuckled a bit which made Emil pout and turn away from the older male.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

"So ya want the strongest mafia's all over the world to unite? Isn't that kinda crazy? Just sayin'." Mathias said after Lovino had told him about the reason they had come to see the Kohler Family. He had cursed a lot because of the annoying questions Mathias gave so Antonio had to take over few times. "It may be crazy but there is a damn lot of things in line!" Lovino growled and hit his open palm against the wooden table they were sitting around.

Mathias looked to think it for a while then he nodded looking a bit serious for once. "Yea, we can help ya. 'Cause we have to keep ourselves alive, 'ight?" Lovino agreed with that quietly in his head but he said nothing out loud. Antonio looked to be glad that the argument was finally over. "And you will help us with the Braginsky Family too?" The Italian asked demandingly which made the Dane go silent for a moment which seemed to be rare. "Yea. But that will be hard. Since they really have made clear that they work alone." He said as he leaned back on his chair.

Lovino stood up from his chair and pulled Mathias up by his collar almost causing him to lose balance. "Then we just fucking have to make them listen. With your damn help I think we can do it!" Lovino was losing his calm at this person. Mathias just smiled brightly out of the blue. "We'll gladly help ya! Ya seem interesting 'nough!" He said and saluted with a playful laugh. Lovino let go of his collar letting the Dane return to his balance and sat back down. "Good, you damn bastard."

Emil moved next to Lovino and sighed. He looked so bored of all of this. "Would you like to be shown your rooms now?" He asked and glared at Lukas who was behind him grinning. "Rooms? We sleep in the same room." Lovino said and tilted his head with an annoyed expression as if it was totally normal. Everyone silenced for a while. "Oh? So ya are in that kinda relationship." Mathias said and Lovino jumped up from his chair with his face red from half rage and half embarrasment.

"No! He is my fucking bodyguard. He needs to sleep in the same room to take care that no one kills me, since we are in a unknown fucking place! There is no damn relationship!" Lovino yelled and glared at the Dane who just laughed rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone else looked surprised by the Italian's sudden outburst even Antonio. All the northern people had thought the same thing but had no courage to say it. Lovino took a deep breath as there was a bit of red dusting his cheeks. "Just show us the damn room, you bastards." He mumbled trying to return his composure.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Lovino sat on his bed looking quite exhausted. His dark green bag had been thrown into the corner by him the moment he had stepped in the bedroom. The ceiling and the walls were painted with soft red color. The Dane really seemed to love the color red since there was something red in every room. There were two beds with white blankets and pillows on them. Lovino buried his face into his pillow which felt so soft so he nuzzled against it. It was filled with feathers and the fabric felt even softer than silk.

Antonio took Lovino's bag from the corner and put it down close to the Italian's bed. He walked over to the wine red curtains and pushed them out of the way so he could look out from the window. He looked down at the busy street next to the mansion. "This is quite different to the place you live in, isn't it." Antonio said as he turned to look at the pouting Italian who had gotten up from the bed.

"Si. And it annoys me. They have this big-ass mansion and people don't even wonder how they fucking got it. I don't get it." Lovino pointed out with an annoyed tone in his voice and shook his head furiously. "Different country, different people." Antonio replied to his whining. Lovino just rolled his eyes at this reply. The Spaniard turned back to look at the street which seemed to have more people walking around every moment.

After spending time with this Italian, his careful attitude was slightly falling and the walls around him had started breaking down. When Antonio first met Lovino, he couldn't figure out the man at all and this caused him to keep all his senses on alert. But more he got to know this younger man, he noticed how many different sides he had and how much he really cared despite his cold attitude. But even though he had seen many different sides he had never seen the man laughing out loud, but the Italian's smirk was a familiar thing to the Spaniard. He hadn't seen the man crying either. This fact made him more curious of what was Lovino like when he really laughed or cried.

Lovino kept staring out of the window with squinted eyes. "It must be amazing to just watch these people from up here every damn day and just think how they don't even know what you really do." He snickered mostly to himself but then Antonio flicked his forehead. "You can think like that too. No one in Italy or in the whole world has never even heard the name of the boss of the Vargas Famiglia. You have always stayed hidden from the society." The Spaniard moved closer to him and also looked out of the window. Lovino was a bit surprised by his words but they made him feel a bit proud.

"But Mathias said that we will be leaving to see the Braginsky Family tomorrow, so don't get too comfortable with the kindness and this service." Antonio said and winked as he walked back to the beds. He sat down on the one next to the one that Lovino had claimed to himself. Lovino rolled his eyes trying to hide the things he felt at the moment. "I know." He said as he sat down on the bed he had claimed. "The real question is. Are you ready to protect me?"

Antonio was a bit taken aback by this question since this was the man he had tried to lock up not even less than two weeks ago. And now he had to put his own life in danger for his. It felt so weird. But for some reason he didn't really hesitate that much with his reply. "Isn't that my work?" He asked with a calm and honest smile. Lovino nodded in agreement. "Good answer." He stated then fell down on the bed hitting his head to the pillow.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

"They went to Denmark. Should we tell boss?" A young man's soft and quiet voice said in the darkness of the room. "No. Let's just give them a chance." Different, a bit lower and more mature voice said. The man with the higher voice nodded and turned back to the computer screen which was the only thing producing light in the room.

"But he'll find out anyways." A third voice said accompanied with soft steps as he walked closer to the two others and the computer screen. "And once he does. They will have big problems." He said sounding slightly worried and nodded at the picture of a Spaniard and an Italian.


	6. Chapter 6

Some Chinese mafia from the past and hints of Rochu. Also may contain some small hints to Prupan.

* * *

 **~Past time~**

The tall Russian man turned his head to look at what was left of his work. His purple eyes gave a small glow every time the small ray of light hit them. His thin lips curved into a smile as he dropped his bloody knife to the snowy ground, painting it red. He turned away from the corpses of his enemies to a person looking at him with amazement. "My job here is done, da?" He said with a soft, kind of childish voice. His thick accent could still make anyone afraid when it was combined with his childishly cruel face.

"I guess so, aru... But wasn't that a bit idiotic? You killed them all with just a knife." A kind of short man with long-ish brown hair stepped in front of the tall man. His dark chocolate brown eyes were looking down at the snow that was now red from the blood all around. The pale Russian just gave a childish giggle at the Chinese man's remark. "Njet. It was necessary."

The shorter man gave out a sigh and shook his head slightly once. "Can I join the Chinese mafia now? Wang Family, da?" The taller man looked down at the shorter man who just felt like he shrinking because of their height difference. This person had killed all the other people who had wanted to join the Wang Family. And after all that, he was just smiling like he had just seen a puppy or something around that line. "Terrifying..." The brown haired man whispered mostly to himself.

"Ufu~ Can I join or not, boss?" The Russian man asked, sounding quite impatient which made the Chinese man stay on alert. The short man, boss of the Chinese mafia, then nodded in approvement. He felt like he had no other choice but he did have to admit that the Russian man was very strong. "Yes. Welcome to the Wang Family, Ivan Braginsky."

 **~XxXxXxX~**

"Yao~!" The tall man yelled repeatedly as he walked around the big house filled with traditional Chinese decorations. His pale ashen hair moved softly with his movements as did his long well-worn purple scarf. He opened every door he saw and peeked inside the rooms as if searching for something. Suddenly he heard steps echo from the direction he just came from. He quickly turned around, pulling his gun out of his jacket's pocket.

But he couldn't maintain his posture as he felt someone throw him off. He soon found himself from the floor. He blinked with confusion and moved his head up to see who had managed to throw him off like that. His eyes met with a person in white yukata. This man was upper rank than the Russian in the Family which made the taller male slightly annoyed. But he hid his annoyance well.

"Mr. Kiku!" The Russian man said happily and quickly sat up fixing his slightly fallen scarf. He clapped his hands together and let out a soft giggle while looking up at the short dark-haired man. "Mr. Kiku, have you seen Yao?" He asked curiously with the same childish voice he always used. He also gave his usual innocent looking smile.

"No, I haven't. Gomennasai, Ivan-kun." The small Japanese man said and bowed his head down, trying not to mind the alarming atmosphere around Ivan. The Russian looked a bit disappointed as he shook his head. "He forgot to tell me where he went again." Ivan stated more to himself than the other person with him.

Kiku, the Japanese man, stepped back preparing to protect himself as Ivan got up from the ground. His black straight but short hair moved as he took another step. His hand was on the katana that was tied to the part of the fabric around his waist and his brown eyes were keeping the strict gaze at Ivan. The Russian looked a bit confused by the way the other was acting but he just let it be as he started wandering off.

Kiku let out a sigh just out of relief as he saw that the tall man had forgotten him but then something struck him. "Ivan-kun. You should call him Boss." He said carefully, not being that sure what kind of reply he would get. Ivan just tilted his head, blinking few times as he turned back to the ravenette. "Yao likes it when I call him with his name~" He said before wandering out of Kiku's sight.

These words left the Japanese in silence. He gripped on his katana tightly keeping his guard up even though the Russian had already disappeared. Even the short man knew this man would bring bad fortune to them at some point but Yao seemed to be too busy to notice it. A sigh escaped his mouth. "Boss, you need to act soon."

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Yao blankly stared at the papers in hand. It had been quite little time since the day Ivan had joined his Family, few weeks to be exact and the young man seemed to seek Yao's attention with any chance he had to do so. It was not that it was a bad thing but there literally was no back information of this said man, Ivan Braginsky. Even how much the Chinese man searched, he couldn't find anything about this childish man.

The door of his workroom opened slowly and his bodyguard, Yong, stepped in. The South-Korean man had his usual wide grin on his lips which usually meant he was up to no good. Yong's brown hair was pulled back from the front and he had a bit longer hair than Kiku. And he also had some kind of weird hair thingy sticking out of his hair that seemed to react to things like a dog's tail.

"Boss! I came to see how you were doing and you are still stuck on that chair." Yong said cheerfully and let out a giggle, putting his too long sleeves in front of his mouth to muffle his snickering. "I have no time for you. Get out and go play with your brother Hyung." Yao muttered with annoyance but he didn't even bother take his eyes off of the papers to look at his bodyguard.

The South-Korean looked unsatisfied by his answer and he pouted stomping his right foot to the ground as protest. "He is doing work right now. He had somewhere to go with Kiku!" Yong informed lifting his hand up so it came out of the long sleeve. He did this to look convincing but nothing seemed to get the Chinese man to look at him.

Yong's brother Hyung was quite different from his brother. For example they had many differences in looks even though when they were children, no one could tell them apart. Hyung had a lot longer hair, even longer than Yao's and he always kept it tied in a praid. But they both had a weird long hair curl that worked like a tail would.

In personalities they were very different. As Yong was a cheerful and energetic Hyung was serious and quiet. Yong loved having fun as all his brother knew was battle. They were separated when they were younger and the people who took care of them had their own ways of raising children. Finally later on Wang Family had brought them back together. Which had made both of them happy even though Yong was the only one to show how happy he was.

Yao just let out a heavy sigh. He really had no time to deal with useless things right now. "I have work to do too. Please leave now or do I need to make you?" Yao finally looked up from the papers and his eyes pierced right through Yong. The South-Korean just nodded quickly and stepped back, to the door. And soon Yao was once again alone in his room.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Kiku was ready to draw out his katana at any moment as he stared at the tall Russian whose innocent smile was now replaced with a dark smile which messaged of danger. Yao looked shocked as he was protected by Hyung and Yong who were standing on the both sides of him. Kiku was in front of the three, ready to attack anytime if needed.

"Yao? Do you really want it to end like this? You promised me, da?" Ivan slowly spoke ignoring the others and Yao gulped down silently. The three men protecting him were ready to kill if Ivan would take even a step closer. Yao couldn't speak, from the first day he had met Ivan, he had been so amazed by his abilities. He just sat on the ground, holding onto his arm that had been shot when he had arrived here. That bullet was shot by Ivan himself.

"Boss, we'll take care of you immediately." Hyung said as he bowed his head slightly. Yong, who was sitting next to his brother, nodded but his eyes were full of terror and fear of losing his boss. Kiku on other hand stayed in his about-to-fight position. His eyes followed every single movement the tall male made or was about to make.

"Yao." Ivan's demanding voice echoed to the Chinese man's ears like an uneven song. He flinched at the voice and lifted his eyes to meet those purple eyes once again. Ivan's eyes waited for something but Yao knew he couldn't give him what he wanted. His eyes lowered with despair he felt. He had to fight his other side which wanted to stay yes to this amazing killer.

"Even how small. How weak. I won't leave Wang Family." Yao's words made the Russian man to raise his gun once again in disapproval. Kiku finally pulled out his katana and pointed it at the tall man. The sharp blade glittered from the light that was produced by the dim lights behind the short Asians people. "Please leave, Ivan-san. Or do I have to make you?" Kiku's voice was a warning but Ivan didn't care.

The pale Russian moved his hand so he was now pointing the gun at Kiku. The last piece of innocence had left those deep cruel eyes that were now staring at the Japanese man instead of the Chinese man. That was the moment Yao saw it all. Finally the mystery he had been trying to figure for three months was clear to him, clear like perfectly clean glass.

"Ivan Braginsky. The next to be the boss of Braginsky Family, Russian mafia." Yao said quietly but loud enough for the others to hear. Kiku didn't show any hint of surprise. Hyung's eyes widened slightly and Yong looked like he couldn't believe it. A cruel smirk appeared on those pale lips. "Da. And I came to you. For help at first but then I started admiring your power. I got the promise from you that we would stay in the same family. So you are going to break that promise?" Ivan stepped closer causing Kiku to swing his sword a bit, as an alarm but his efforts were ignored.

Yao was only staying up because of the Korean brothers' help since he had already lost a lot of blood. The mark of gunshot on his arm was bleeding even though he tried to stop the red liquid coming by pushing his unharmed hand at the wound with force. His whole body was full of scars and bruises from a recent work. "I'll have to break that promise." He said quietly, trying to fight the tears that were mostly caused by the pain but some of them were caused by something else.

Ivan's eyes had a small hint of sadness but he shook it off returning to his cruel look. "The promise can't be broken without one of us dying. So I hope you are prepared, ufu~" The pale Russian said as he lifted his gun, once again, to shoot the Chinese man. He now ignored Kiku totally like he wasn't even there.

With the last of his strength, Yao stood up and pointed his handgun towards Ivan. The two bodyguards next to him tried to stop him but with once glance from their boss they stepped away. "Then we shall see who ends up dead." The brown haired man gritted his teeth and put his finger on the trigger.

Kiku and the Korean brothers looked shocked but knew they couldn't do anything to help, for now at least. "Boss-!" Kiku and Yong started despite the fact they couldn't help but they were silenced by Yao's hand movement. Hyung looked worried but he kept quiet. This was between the two of them. It was more about honor than anything else.

Both of the males rose their guns at the other at the same time. Without second thought they both pushed the triggers of their guns down. The bullets flew through air but neither of the two men moved to dodge the bullet that was coming at them. They stood in place without moving a muscle. They just stared at each other straight in the eyes.

Then suddenly Yao fell to the ground and coughed up blood on the white snow. Kiku gasped and quickly moved to his side with few steps. "Boss, we'll treat you immediately!" Hyung yelled as he ran to them. Yong soon followed after. They helped their boss up carefully and pushed on the wound from the bullet which was still inside of his body.

Ivan stood there watching them with ice cold eyes. "Pathetic." He hissed quietly under his breath and turned around. The blood soon made a big mark on his white jacket. As he started walking Yao shot one last glance at him with a small smirk across his face.

"Ivan. See you in hell…" Yao said with a chuckle just before he lost his consciousness. Ivan looked at the Chinese man and he sighed silently. He had a small but somewhat happy smile on his face. "Da." He said just before disappearing into the raging snowstorm. His back was the last thing the three men saw.

Hyung and Yong lifted Yao up so he wasn't touching the ground at all and started carrying him inside slowly so they wouldn't make the bleeding worse. Kiku stared at the red marks on the ground that lead to the direction where Ivan had went. Those marks soon disappeared under the snow. It would be impossible to survive with that kind of injury in the storm. Kiku soon followed the Korean brother's inside.

 **~Present time~**

Feliciano stepped closer to the port to a giant beautifully decorated Chinese castle. "So this is the place where the king used to live." Ludwig said nodding his head in amazement and looked around as if something could jump at them at any moment. They stood on the stairs in front of the castle's door waiting for someone to open it for them.

"Ja. But now days it's under the mafia's rule. Not only the castle. The whole country sees mafia as their ruler. The people who don't think so join INP. The amount of those people has went up which is too bad." Gilbert said as he looked around too like looking for something or someone. "Where the hell is he?" He huffed impatiently like a little.

"I'm sorry Gilbert-san. I was busy with work so it got me a minute to escape from all those documents." A short black haired man said as he sneakily and quietly appeared behind the albino, who almost had a heart attack. The ravenette tilted his head with a light chuckle for the reaction from Gilbert.

"Kiku!" Feliciano chirped happily and almost jumped to hug the short male. Fortunately for Kiku, Ludwig stopped Feliciano by holding his hand before he could jump at the small-build male. "Hello Kiku. I haven't seen you in ages." The blonde said and offered his hand to the Japanese male. The shook hands quickly since Ludwig it wasn't often to greet people by handshake in this country.

"Hai. It's been a very long time. Konnichiwa Feliciano-san, Ludwig-san." Kiku bowed at the two which caused Feliciano to pout and shake his head in disapproval. "Don't act so formal! We are old friends!" The Italian whined trying to make his point clear but the ravenette just chuckled it off.

Gilbert, ignoring his companions, turned to look at Kiku and he grinned widely like an idiot. "The same shorty as always, I see." Gilbert looked satisfied and let out his usual 'kesesese'-laugh. Kiku replied to this with a soft smile that was somewhat different from the one he usually showed to people. It made Feliciano slightly curious but he decided not to ask about it.

"You all should come inside. Boss has been waiting for your arrival. Or I wish he had." Kiku said sighing and bowed once again, this time at all the three of them. The foreign trio followed the Japanese man into the castle as he lead them inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Russian mafia needs to be included too. In this mafia there's only the boss, no capo's just because Ivan.

* * *

Lovino woke up the next morning feeling really rested and relaxed. It really was different to sleep in a luxury bed with heavenly soft pillows from what he was usually used to. To be totally honest Antonio had hard time to even get him out of bed. He became lazy when he felt comfortable. And even Antonio felt like getting up was hard because of the amazing softness of bed.

After the Italian finally got up from the bed, the foreigners headed to downstairs to have breakfast in a giant dining hall. All the Kohler Family members were already sitting around the table, getting as much food on their plates as possible. This was quite unusual thing to see for the southern people so they just stared in confusion for a while. Gladly one of the five around the table noticed this.

"Anteeksi! I'll get you some food, do not worry!" Tino yelled and stood up quickly but he was almost immediately stopped by Berwarld. The Swedish man gave the two foreigners his usual glare which could set shivers down anyone's spine if they didn't know him at all. That was one of the reasons the Finn or anyone else from the family wasn't scared of that stare.

"God morgon." Berwarld said to the two with his low voice. This was the first time the two southern people heard him speaking and it got both of them slightly off guard because it was a bit unexpected. But for their luck the Dane let out a loud laugh out of nowhere which helped the mood to return neutral.

Mathias looked at the two very shocked people and shook his head. "Ya aren't like this normally? Like havin' this much food 'n all?" He asked, sounding obviously surprised like it was something rare. "Of course they aren't, they aren't thought as businessmen in their country. They don't have luxury." Lukas said and gave a cold glare at the Dane.

Lovino felt an urge to punch the Norwegian for his comment about their life. He clenched his hand into a fist but before he could start yelling, a warm hand was put over his mouth. "Si, we aren't used to things like this so could you please prepare us something or so?" Antonio's soft voice spoke out. Lovino shoved his hand away from his mouth and just huffed with slight eyeroll.

The Finnish man let out many apologies, half in Finnish and half in English. Then he ran off to get them plates and such, Berwarld of course following him and helping him if needed. "Is that tall bastard his bodyguard or something?" Lovino asked out loud and soon heard Mathias snorting. "Nej, but he does protect Tino whenever he feels like he needs it. Sometimes it's unnecessary but Tino just lets it be." Mathias explained as Lukas went over to Emil who had stayed silent the whole time just so he could pinch the younger's cheeks.

Lovino raised his brow then, without even thinking what he was doing, looked at Antonio, who just tilted his head in confusion. The Italian quickly turned away in panic so their eyes didn't meet, which made the Spaniard even more confused. The younger foreigner walked off with awkward movements to look at the decorations. The Dane and the NOrwegian watched the Italian in amusement.

Tino came soon with some Italian dishes and apologized many times for being too slow. Berwarld watched from few steps away and glared at the Spaniard like he was saying: 'You better forgive him'. Antonio wished that he could escape that scary look but he just nodded at Tino with a quiet 'gracias'.

Lovino was soon enough busy with getting the food inside of his mouth but then he looked over at Antonio and looked at him angrily without any reason as he slipped a fork full of pasta into his mouth. His glare was ignored by Antonio who was more into talking to Mathias. The Italian felt a bit annoyed by this and he pouted. But why was he annoyed in the first place? It was just the stupid Spaniard who had been around him just about two weeks. The shorter brunette growled to himself and continued eating trying to ignore all the complicated thoughts.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Mathias looked up and down the giant silver-coloured door and he freed a very loud laugh into the cold winter air. "It really has been a while! I don't remember them havin' something like this." The Dane turned to the others and noticed how most of them looked a bit uneasy. "What's up?" He tilted his head and looked very clueless. "This was supposed to be a surprise attack! You stupid Dane!" Lukas whispered furiously and yanked on Mathias' collar causing him to choke a bit.

Lovino thought that soon enough Tino would stop their fight but for his, and Antonio's, surprise it never happened. They turned back to the Finn but seemed to quickly look away. Tino's aura was darker than the one Berwarld seemed to be surrounded with. The Swedish man seemed to be a bit afraid of Tino too.

"Let me at him." Tino had a soft tone but it was different from usual. It was full of hate and murderous aura. Antonio wanted to ask why was he like this but he noticed that even Lukas and Mathias had stopped fighting. Mathias, of course being clueless, just looked over at Tino with innocently curious eyes while Lukas tried to come up with a plan to wake the Finn from this weird trance-like situation.

Suddenly there was a loud creak and the giant silver door started opening painfully slowly. Everyone outside turned to look and saw that there was no one to open it or welcome them. That was the moment Antonio noticed there were no people in the town streets to even speak of. It was as if they were too scared to come outside but few were curious enough to peek from the windows of their houses.

Lovino seemed to notice this too and he turned angrily at the door cursing in Italian under his breath. He shot a cold glare at the darkness on the other side of the door. "Bastard! Come outside to meet your guests! You fucking asshole!" The Italian yelled loudly and started cursing out loud in Italian nonstop. Antonio yelped and wrapped his arms around the angry male, slipping his hand on the other's mouth to shut him up. For a moment the younger brunette struggled but gave up soon enough.

Suddenly a foot with a black winter boot on appeared from the darkness. Then appeared another foot with the same boot on. Then someone with gray-ish hair bowed down and stepped outside. He lifted his head revealing his innocent but off-setting smile. He had clear purple eyes that stared down at the people at the door. The shape of hs head made him look childish. "That is quite cruel, da?" His voice sounded so innocent but his aura said something different, also his Russian accent made it even scarier. It was so imitating that even the usually clueless Mathias looked to be affected by it but soon he just laughed out loud. Seemed like he didn't really notice that scary aura after all.

Lukas stepped back and set in a pose to be ready to protect Emil who had just been looking uninterested until this moment. Now he was ready to call his puffin, who they had put in charge of the strongest handgun. Tino looked at the tall Russian man who seemed to recognize the Finnish man. Berwarld seemed to notice this which caused him to step in between of the two to protect Tino.

The Russian man smiled looking positively surprised and pushed Mathias, who was about to say something, away to walk closer to the others. Of course he just coldly walked past Emil and Lukas. He stopped in front of Antonio, who was still holding Lovino in place with all his might since the younger male had once again started struggling. Lovino felt his cheeks heat up slightly from anger and he fought his way to freedom from Antonio's arms.

"Who are you?" The Russian asked as he looked down at the short Italian. Lovino's scream could be seen on his face but he held his fear and glared at those violet eyes. "Name isn't important! You damn bastard are just going to listen what I have to say!" The short brunette almost screamed his sentence out as he wiped the corners of his own mouth. Antonio pulled Lovino back without even really thinking and stepped before the tall male. Lovino looked surprised and he wasn't the only one.

Antonio smiled and tried to look as careless as he could. "We have something to talk to you about. It would be nice if we could come inside." He tried to seem as carefree as he could, and to be totally honest, in Lovino's opinion it seemed really convincing. It somewhat made his heart skip a beat and that made him feel annoyed at himself and at his heart.

The Russian turned around and smiled widely. "Da. It was rude of me to not invite you in. Everyone can come inside now." He hummed then as everyone started walking after him, he quickly turned around. "The name is Ivan if you didn't know. So now you can tell me your names. That way we can be friends, ufu~" The Russian man tilted his head and giggled childishly. That was the moment everyone's heart froze but they still went in through the giant door.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

After the visitors had introduced themselves, Ivan showed his guests the living room and made them sit down on the cough which was made of some kind of fur. Then he called some others to the room, people that were part of the Braginsky Family. Soon there were many new people in the room. Ivan started happily that they should introduce themselves but it sounded more like an order.

A tall-ish man with brown hair stepped forward and smiled. "I'm Toris. It is a pleasure to meet people from other strong mafia." His voice sounded soft and kind but his voice cracked at the end of the sentence. It was given as the tall Russian was staring at him without really blinking. Toris reached for his half short hair and moved it around to tie it up into a ponytail as he stepped back to let others to introduce themselves.

Next a small male with dark blond hair stepped forward with his body slightly shaking. He looked up and smiled with kindness ecen though he was obviously scared. "I'm Raivis. It's an honour to meet such strong people like the boss of Italian mafia." He said with a slightly higher voice than normal. He wasn't that old after all. After him came a blond man with glasses on who introduced himself as Eduard. Tino seemed to know him better than the others which made Berwarld glare at the Estonian man.

"Are you, like, forgetting me? That is totally not okay!" A sudden voice with a weird tone to it cut the air like it owned it. A man with blond hair with no bangs stepped forward into the room. He posed like some model would and everyone heard Toris let out a heavy sigh. "I'm, like, Felix. But you can totally call Fel or, like, something else." He said keeping up the same tone like before. Everyone seemed to tilt their heads in confusion but no one asked about it.

"Ivan, I heard we have visitors so I came to meet them~" A woman's voice echoed and a woman with short gray-ish hair stepped into the room. She had big boobs that seemed to move with her every step. Antonio and Lovino froze up but soon they were woken back to reality by a new female voice. "Big brother, I did the work you gave me!" A girl with long gray hair came to the room after the other woman. She was quite the beauty.

Ivan turned to the visitors and for the first time looked a bit troubled. "The older one is my big sister -like person, Irunya. And the other one is Natalia, she is like a little sister to me." The Russian man explained sighing quietly. Irunya smiled kindly and greeted every visitor one by one but Natalia just glared at them. "Come to brother's mafia…" She growled at the guests who seemed to be surprised by the way she acted. Ivan started apologizing for her.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

After the commotion was over Lovino had, with Mathias' help, explained the situation to Ivan and his subordinates. Ivan looked to be thinking it deeply but he didn't seem that against the thought. Then he opened his mouth smiling that unsettling smile. "I'll agree if Yao agrees to meet me and work with me, ufu~" He said giggling to himself. "I and him could manage the asian side of the INP if you others handle the European side. America isn't a problem since that place fell into ruins a long time ago."

The last comment made anyone shiver. The whole America as a continent, the South-America and North-America, had all been destroyed many years ago. Many people had died in the war that happened there between the world's most powerful mafia and the society. That war destroyed everything and was the reason INP started widening to Europe and Asia. The mafias in those continents had always been free to do what they wanted since normal police couldn't stop them. But then INP came 20 years ago and started to take mafias down one by one in Europe and later on moved to Asia. Every person ever to be in mafia hated that time.

"We'll do just that, 'ight?" MAthias said after waking up from the trance that the memory of America had caused. Lovino woke up too and he nodded despite looking a bit worried. "Then the rest is up to Feliciano, I'll message him immediately." The Italian stated as he stood up. Soon he was off to another room. But he wasn't alone since Antonio followed him by instinct. Antonio didn't really understand how the America thing had gotten everyone seem so sentiment. It was hard for him to understand it since he had been on the side of the society till now.

The Spaniard was confused as he stopped to look Lovino from a bit further away so their distance wasn't too small but small enough so Antonio could immediately run to Lovino if anything happened. But what he saw next made him almost feel like he had always been on the right side in the fight.

Lovino's eyes in tears. His full face almost screamed for the suffering he felt. He held his hand on his mouth so he wouldn't start sobbing. He was standing in place looking up at the ceiling with eyes filled with pain. Antonio felt his heart stop at this sight. He felt how his heart fought his reason. His heart told him to go hug Lovino and reassure that everything was alright while his reason reminded him that he was on the side of the law.

The Italian furiously wiped his tears and searched his phone from his pocket. He cleared his throat to hide the fact that he was hurting. He called Feliciano and ordered him to get Yao to agree to meet Ivan or everything would fall apart. Then the call stopped and Lovino stood alone fighting back all the painful memories. He hadn't seemed to notice Antonio since he was hiding behind a pillar.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again slight hints to Prupan. Also hints of Dennor and also a cute Spamano moment!

* * *

Feliciano tapped his phone against his chin as he wondered about his brother's call. He had been sitting in the same room waiting for already three hours. Gilbert had already fallen asleep while Ludwig was just sitting silently till now. The blond looked up as in questioning what Lovino had called about. Feliciano just shook his head as a reply and Ludwig accepted that.

The door finally opened and Kiku stepped into the room with many other people that were all wearing yukatas. They all looked so formal and after everyone else came a long-haired man, Yao Wang, the boss of Wang Family. They all sat on the ground on the pillows that were put into a perfect line.

Ludwig greeted them after they had all sat down and Yao did so too. Sitting next to him was Kiku who got ready to introduce everyone. He cleared his throat and looked at the three who had sat down in front of the Asian people. He bowed deeply and so did the other three. Gilbert did it a bit late which made Kiku chuckle a bit.

"So we welcome you here into our castle, our home." Kiku started his speech and looked over at the other sitting in the line with him. He pointed at the man with a bit darker skin with a red dot on his forehead. "He is Patel and he is from India." Kiku moved his hand to point at the person next to Patel who was a girl with brown long straight hair. "She is Lien. She comes from Vietnam." Kiku continued onto the next person who had dark spiky hair and glasses on. "He is Chao, from Thailand. And then next to him are first Mei who is from Taiwan and Li who is just from here, Hong Kong." Kiku said and the two young looking people nodded. Mei had long brown hair that had a weirdly long curl sticking out of the rest of the hair. The young looking boy had a weird but cool hairstyle with dark brown color.

The Japanese male took a deep breath and relaxed a bit more as he moved onto the two kind of similar looking men. The other male had long braided hair and the other one had short hair. But both were dark-haired and had a long curl bouncing around. "The one with long hair is Hyung and the other one is Yong. Hyung is from North-Korea while Yong is from South-Korea." Kiku explained and the both similar looking men nodded their head.

Then Kiku finally moved to introduce their boss he was cut off by Feliciano. "Yao, I am going to have to ask you to visit Ivan!" The Italian exclaimed which made all the Asians dart their heads in surprise. Yao seemed to be the most shocked one. "That was Ivan's wish. He wants you to work with him in order to protect Asia from INP while we others handle Europe." Feliciano explained the situation imitating what his brother had said and then he looked at Yao in the eyes full of hope.

Yong looked like he wanted to say something against this but he was silenced by Yao. "He was asking something like that? But we already have made preparations with him." Yao said and smiled slightly. Everyone who were in the room seemed to have their mind blown by what Yao just had said. Even Kiku who usually kept a straight face.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

"He what!?" Lovino's yelling came through the phone which caused Feliciano to move the phone a bit further away from his ear. "Si, seems like they had been doing this in secret from even their subordinates." Feliciano replied with a calm voice as he leaned against Ludwig's back. Gilbert was looking at his brother and his friend but he then turned to look at the Japanese man next to him.

Lovino's cursing was so loud that even though he wasn't on speaker everyone in the room heard his voice through the phone. "They should have informed me about this! I came all over here for fucking nothing for fucks sake!" The older Italian screamed then hang up the call. Feliciano blinked in surprise but then started humming.

Ludwig then looked over his shoulder at Feliciano. "We should go soon. Our flight will leave in three hours." The German male said getting a nod from the Italian as a reply. Gilbert looked a bit hesitant but once Kiku promised to see them off to the airport he agreed to go.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

The Kohler family had returned to their mansion to Denmark with Lovino and Antonio since they had already booked a fly from Denmark to Italy. Lovino sat on the bed he had used for one night while he grumbled curse words to himself. Antonio watched him over from the other bed with worry. The Italian seemed really tired and annoyed so the Spaniard wondered if it was safe to leave today. But they had gotten a message from France saying that something had happened over in Italy so they had to go back as soon as possible.

Antonio also couldn't forget the sight of Lovino crying. It kind of bothered him till no end. He already had heard from Gilbert that the mafia meant a lot to Lovino but now he really understood it. To Lovino, Feliciano and Marcello mafia was their life and the Vargas Family was a legacy left by their grandfather. Only legacy to be exact.

The door of their room opened as Tino stepped in offering to take them over to the airport. He had his police cap on already and he seemed to be ready to leave. The southern people were ready to leave too so they got up and left the room after Lovino had said goodbye to the soft bed.

As they stepped out of the room Mathias appeared out of nowhere. "I'll come with you with Lukas! Since Tino and Ber have to walk Hana." The Dane said stealing the police cap from Tino and putting it on his own head. "'Ight?" He continued with a wink and the Finn nodded before heading off. Mathias took them to the car where Lukas was already waiting looking annoyed but somewhat happy.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

At the airport as Antonio and Lovino were about to step into the building Mathias opened his mouth. "I called Liza. She's most likely comin' to meet ya with her capo later but we made a deal that me and she will work together in this so ya and Artie can work together on the southern side 'ight? Better put the two strongest mafias in Europe workin' together where INP is the strongest." He said this quietly so only the four of them could hear. Lovino rolled at the thought of working together with Arthur but he nodded anyway. "Great!" Mathias said and grinned widely as he waved by to the two who stepped inside of the building.

The Dane then returned to the car and leaned against it looking at the sky. "Ya know Lukas, I feel like this fight can be won." He said while closing his eyes with a reassured smile. For a moment there was no reply. Mathias got worried so he looked at the Norwegian on the driver's seat. "Obviously. You are so annoying. If you want to go somewhere with me then hurry up and get in, idiot." Lukas said while looking out of the window away from the Dane. He smiled to himself as he heard the door open and close.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Lovino fell asleep on the plane almost immediately after they had risen up to the air. Antonio on the other hand stayed awake thinking about how Lovino had looked when he cried and how he himself had reacted. His heart and reason had always agreed with each other so this was new to him. He didn't really know how to deal with it.

Antonio turned to look out of the window as he was on the window seat after they had flipped a coin and it had ended up being tails luckily for Antonio. He looked at the cloud that seemed to be close enough to be touched. Anything would do that he could get that doubt he had felt out from his mind.

Something stole Antonio's attention. He felt someone head on his shoulder and he turned to look at the seat Lovino was sitting in. The Italian was now leaning against his shoulder while sleeping. While looking so defenceless Antonio couldn't help but thinking how cute the younger brunette was. He of course immediately brushed the thought off but he didn't try to get Lovino to move away. He just let it be as he looked back at the clouds.


	9. Chapter 9

The boss of the Hungarian mafia finally appears to out little stubborn Italian boss, woo! Antonio is reaaally confused in this chapter though, just warning ya.

* * *

The plane had arrived to Italy with no problems on the way. Gladly for Antonio, Lovino had moved away from his shoulder before waking up. The Italian would most likely freaked out if he knew what he did in his sleep judging by how he reacted when someone hinted that they would be in a relationship.

"Hallo! Ya had fun?" Gilbert yelled as he spotted the boss and his bodyguard. Lovino just clicked his tongue in annoyance while Antonio greeted his albino friend cheerfully like always. Soon after Gilbert appeared Ludwig and Feliciano popped out of the nearby shop. The blond German kept close to the younger Italian in case something happened.

After noticing his brother, Feliciano jumped at him with a wide smile across his lips. Lovino dodged his little brother skillfully since he had somewhat gotten used to these surprise hugs that started with a jump. Antonio looked at the paler Italian on the ground as he had fallen on his face and Ludwig hurried to help him up while scolding him for acting without thinking.

"Bonjour mon amis~ Had a pleasant trip?" Francis' voice stole everyone's attention easily since his tone and words were a bit more held back than usually. Everyone turned to the way where the voice had come. The blond French was standing there with a woman who had long light brown hair. She was smiling sweetly as she tilted her head slightly but her eyes couldn't be seen from behind a white mask she was holding over her face. Gilbert felt his blood freeze up and stop flowing in his veins for a second. "Liz…" He whispered as his body moved in defence mode.

The woman finally moved the mask away from her eyes revealing her beautiful lime green eyes which looked straight at the Italian twins. She pushed her mask at Francis and he took without any word of disagreement. Elizabeta started walking towards the five males slowly with grace. Gilbert gave a glance at Antonio who nodded.

The Spaniard pulled his gun out a bit but he felt someone's hand stop his hand. It was Lovino's hand which had a glove on. Antonio had gloves on too. He turned to the Italian while giving a questioning look but then he remembered that they were still at the airport. If some kind of ruckus were to happen, they would immediately be caught. As his thoughts were on the people around them his eyes quickly hit the nearby police officers. He could just start a commotion and the Vargas Family's boss and capo would be caught by the police. But something stopped Antonio from doing this. He pushed the gun back under his black jacket.

Elizabeta noticed this and let out a giggle. This returned Antonio's attention back to the matters in hand. From the look in the woman's eyes his fear was once awoken. Elizabeta knew who he was and what his job had been. Her underling, Aleksander, must have told her but Antonio still hadn't figured how the Bulgarian man knew about him. "We came to get you so why are you all still standing around like statues. Let's go." Elizabeta gave a nod as she spoke up. The five men couldn't do anything but do as she told so they obediently followed this Hungarian woman.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

"Who the fucking hell let other mafia's boss inside my bar?" Lovino yelled out once they were back inside of the safe walls of the bar that contained all the rooms of the members. Marcello gave an innocent smile as he escaped from the bar part of their so called home. Gupta followed soon after him since he really didn't want to get involved in this and he also never stopped following the one who he protected for a job. Hercule and Sadik were on a job and they most likely wouldn't be returning in few days.

Emma stepped into the bar and Lovino's eyes darted at her way. She jumped from the sudden surprise but soon built her composure back up to greet her boss and the others. "Welcome back-" She was cut off by the older Italian speed walking past her. "Boss?" She asked but didn't turn around. She was too afraid to face her boss when he was angry like this.

"Give me many shots of red wine, now!" Lovino ordered Tim who was standing behind the counter. He and the usual barista split the work from time to time. Tim took many shot glasses and filled them with brunello. Lovino gulped the shots down quicker than ever and was only stopped when Emma told Tim to stop giving their boss new shots. Lovino just muttered curse words in Italian under his breath when his drinks stopped coming.

Elizabeta stepped to the bar's counted and gave her usual smile. "Can I have some wine? Any kind is fine." She sat down few seats from Lovino who glared at the intruder. But despite all the mean looks he gave her she didn't even attempt on leaving. Tim gave her a glass of white wine and she tasted it with a pleasant reaction. "It's very good, you really have the best wine I've ever tasted." She turned to the Italian but was stopped by Gilbert who was holding a gun against her head.

For a moment no one said anything. Feliciano covered in fear behind Ludwig and Antonio was close to Lovino in case he was needed. "Gilbert, isn't that a bit mean way…" Elizabeta started with a sugary voice as her leg moved to kick the albino but he dodged in time. "...to treat your guest?" She finished her sentence as she stood up from the chair looking about ready to strangle the albino man. "I gave you forgiveness and this is what you give me?" She asked as she tried kicking Gilbert once again but he dodged this time too.

Things continued on like this for a while and the others couldn't help but stand in the background looking at these two furiously fighting. Emma had escaped the scene and Tim didn't just really care what was happening. Francis was the one to stop Elizabeta and Gilbert. "Mon ami, I know you have your reasons but please listen to what ms. Eliza here has to say." The French man looked right at those blood red eyes and Gilbert seemed to calm down but he still clicked his tongue in annoyance. Everyone looked somewhat glad that it was over.

"So it was you who let her in here, dammit!" Lovino suddenly growled and stood up from his chair. Before he could start strangling Francis Antonio ran up to him and wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist so he could lift him up. No one moved at all. They were all too taken aback from what Antonio had just done. At first Lovino struggled in the arms of the Spaniard yelling out insults and curse words but Antonio wasn't letting go until he had calmed down. "Lovino, let's go get you some water." The tanned man talked in a calm voice as he carried off the Italian who had now stopped struggling. His insults and curses had turned weaker too. No he just clung to Antonio like his life was depending on it. This was a rare sight to all.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

After Lovino had calmed down he had returned to the bar. Antonio had followed his while rubbing his cheek since the Italian had slapped him. Now they, Francis and Elizabeta were sitting down around one of the circle tables of the bar. The others had left the bar because Gilbert couldn't seem to stop his urge to fight the Hungarian woman and the same was with the woman when it came to Gilbert.

The Italian and the Spaniard waiting for the Hungarian woman or the Frenchman to start explaining what was going on. Antonio's look slided over the people around the table and his eyes stopped on Lovino. Every little thing on the Italian's face reminded Antonio how red that face had been when he had drank that water. Somewhat even a memory of that expression of shyness mixed with anger made the Spaniard's heart skip a beat.

Finally Elizabeta started talking which snapped Antonio's attention from Lovino back to the woman. The Italian had noticed Antonio was staring and he now felt slightly embarrased but he hid it skillfully as he put his work face on. "We already heard about the thing that we will be working together with Kohler family in this war we are starting so I do not understand why you attacked me like that. Or why me being here was such a bad thing." The Hungarian lifted her hands on the table as she crossed her hands. She got an almost immediate answer.

Lovino leaned against his arms that rested on the table as he opened his mouth. "Because I do not like people from other mafias coming to my territory while I myself am away." He nodded and Antonio for once really thought how he was being all professional about it. "You fucking-" Antonio immediately regretted thinking Lovino was professional and quickly put his hand over the younger male's mouth before he could finish his insult. Elizabeta just laughed at the two. Her shoulders were shaking slightly while she laughed. "You two are amusing." She said with an amused smile after she finally stopped laughing.

Francis seemed quite surprised but happy with the interaction between the Spaniard and the Italian. He had never seen the boss like this. Lovino pouted at the laughter as he shook Antonio's hand off and his face was slightly red now after all the effort he had given to keep his face normal. He hid it by looking down and Antonio took this as a sign that he should be the one to do the talking.

"Si, we are going with that plan. So I hope you'll get along with them." His voice had slight hesitation but nobody seemed to notice it. He was a former police after all. Helping the mafias all over the world seemed so wrong to him but he didn't want to stop them either. Every time he glanced at Lovino his will to destroy the mafia became smaller. He was in a paradox. The Italian now finally lifted his head up since he had finally gotten the redness away from his face.

Elizabeta nodded and stood up. "And we have made it so the war will start in few days. I hope you all get ready." She quietly added as she walked over to the door where a man had appeared. This man had very dark brown hair and glasses. His clothing looked quite expensive. "Roderich, we shall put the plan on moving. Inform the others to get the best weapons around." Elizabeta looked a bit more serious now but her voice was still gentle even though he was giving an order. The dark-haired man nodded and the two of them disappeared.

Francis let out a sigh when they were just among the three of them. "She is quite the boss, oui?" He asked from Lovino and Antonio who seemed to be still in wonder as why had she come to see them specially. Lovino just leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "I guess. But what the fuck was that about really?" He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes. Antonio just nodded since he had finally met the famous Hungarian female boss.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Antonio was looking at the ceiling of his room and he let out a heavy sigh as his hand balled into a fist in the air. He closed his eyes slowly as he let the hand fall back on the bed next to him. He couldn't help wondering what was wrong with him. Why was he feeling so complex? Why was it so hard to do what he was used on doing before?

At first the thought of working in a mafia had been awful but after spending time protecting Lovino and getting to know everyone, even calling them his friends, he wasn't sure if he wanted to destroy the mafia. Destroying the mafia meant either locking all the people that he called friends or worse. He would have to see them dead. When this thought came to his head, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The thought of Lovino lying dead in the ground, blood pouring out of his body as the color left his skin came to his mind and made the pain worse. His eyes started to feel itchy as the tears wanted to come out.

It was pitiful and laughable. Just about a month ago Antonio was supposed to catch Lovino dead or alive and now the thought of seeing him dead made him almost tear up. Antonio was so pitiful in the eyes of his former self. What had he become? He hit his hand to his forehead hiding his eyes under it. He didn't want to face whatever was waking inside of him. He wanted it gone but somewhat he knew that something like that wouldn't happen.


	10. Chapter 10

There are major hints to Prupan, Franada, Rochu, Gerita, Usuk. I hope that won't make you stop reading this story and you can still enjoy it even if yo don't ship some of the ships.

* * *

Antonio was standing next to Lovino in front of a giant building which was also one of the most important police station in Italy. Today was the day the war would be started. Everyone had scattered around different countries on the area they were in charge of. Everyone were ready to make the war declaration to the INP.

Lovino held his phone and looked at the group call they all had together. "Okay. Every-damn-one remembers what we are going to do. Once these important police station explode, we all destroy these phones and everyone will be taking care of themselves without any help from anyone else." Lovino held the phone up in the air and everyone made a noise of agreement. "Every man for themselves." Arthur said through the call with a calm voice. "Frantello, please be careful…" Feliciano muttered with his shaky voice. Lovino just sighed heavily. "Everything will be fine." He said before cutting the call. The screen of the phone went blank.

The Italian held his other hand up that had a small button on it. With just small push of that button the building in front of them would explode killing many people inside. The thought made Antonio regret everything. But there was no backing away now so he just closed his eyes in the belief that nothing bad would happen. Lovino clicked the button down and there was a loud explosion noise.

Opening his eyes, the Spaniard saw how the building slowly fell apart. Lovino threw the button at the ground so it cracked in half and then stepped on it. He soon did the same with the phone. In that building had been important information that was supposed to be given to INP later. Now it could not be given since everything had disappeared. The building in front of them was burning. The orange flames ate the walls, the floors, everything. The height of this building had decreased from it's crumbling.

Antonio watched in silence without moving at all. He didn't even want to move away but soon Lovino slapped his hand as a sign that they needed to go now if they wanted to win this fight. Antonio ran after Lovino with all the pain from killing all those people on his back. It made him feel bad but it was different from the feeling he had gotten few night ago while thinking of Lovino's dead body. This thought of many people dying didn't bring him to tears.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Gilbert walked along with Francis away from the building the had exploded. The albino looked up at the sky then suddenly stopped to just look at the clouds go by as the smoke filled the sky. The Frenchman turned to his friend but he didn't question him. He knew exactly how he felt.

"Kiku, oui?" Francis said the name that Gilbert wanted to avoid out loud. The albino looked back at the blond with a slow nod following his other movements. "I just, ya know, wonder if he'll be okay. I can't even contact him." Gilbert spoke with slightly broken voice as his worry grew. Francis closed his eyes for a while and hummed for a bit. "I get what you mean. I keep wondering if Matthew will be alright." His voice sounded sentimental.

For a moment the two males just stood there looking up at the sky. "We should go, the INP will get here soon." Francis stated waking them both out of their sentimentally. Gilbert agreed with a nod and they took off running.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

"Kiku, what are you doing?" Yong asked from the Japanese man as he stood alone in place with his eyes closed. The ravenette did not reply at first since he wanted to savor the moment. "We have to win for the future of our Family, for the future of all mafia." He whispered into his closed hands then he opened them and let the wind take his words of hope. "I hope they all will remember this and I hope you'll remember it too…" He continued as he put his hand against his chest. Yong didn't understand but he let Kiku have his moment.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Allistor watched Matthew as he shot down a police one by one like it was nothing. There was something different about the Canadian. He seemed to be taking his frustration and anger on these police, not that Allistor really minded it. It was good that the Canadian was so motivated.

"I'll take down every last of you if that means I'll get to meet Francis again…" Matthew talked to himself while he shot every police that came to his or Allistor's way. He still had a work as the bodyguard of this Scottish man even if he was doing this shooting for someone totally different.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Yao stared at the burning Chinese building in silence while holding his gun closely against his chest. It was a gun he had gotten from Ivan when he had come to visit yesterday. "This is for you so you won't die without me." Was what the Russian man had said. Everyone else in his Family disliked that man but he himself wanted to be able to live on as long as he did. Hyung had already started shooting the closing police to protect his boss. Soon Yao joined him.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Ivan was standing alone in the snow as it turned from white to red from all the people he shot with a straight face. "We'll live together. Neither of us will go to the hell without the other." He muttered to himself and let out a giggle. "Yao, you really are going to keep your promise this time, da?" He asked as he looked at the smoke filled sky.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Mathias blocked a bullet with his heavy looking axe as he laughed. Lukas watched him and let out a sigh but it wasn't like the usual ones. He looked somewhat happy fighting alongside this person. It felt so refreshing once in awhile. And it was true, though hard to admit, that they were a good team when it came to fighting.

Lukas was a bit worried about Emil who was fighting else where but at least that one Chinese boy had offered his help since his mafia would do fine without him anyway or that was what he had said. Emil also had his pet puffin to help so he would be fine. Se would be Tino and Berwarld since those two really were scary and powerful when it came to fighting.

The police didn't seem to want to give up and it was just about time that the INP would arrive. The international police sounded fancy but were the members really that good. They would soon find that out. Mathias and Lukas were neither going to give up to anyone. They had so much more to see and the legacy needed to live on.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Feliciano held the gun with shaking hands as he looked at the police officers. Ludwig let out a sigh and moved over to Feliciano. The police looked so confused that were these really the people who had caused the explosion. If this was the mafia, then why weren't they scary at all. They didn't lower their guns but they seemed to doubt if they really were even after the right people.

"Feliciano. You should make your grandfather and big brother proud of you. And if you hesitate only bad things will come, but regardless, I will protect you no matter what so everything will be alright even if you help just a little." The German whispered into the Italian's ear which caused him to tear up a bit. "Luddy… I want to be worthy of the title I was given!" He then yelled and his hands stopped shaking. He aimed at the police and in a blink of an eye three of them lay dead on the ground. Ludwig was once again reminded of how amazing Feliciano could be if he really tried.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Arthur and Alfred stood back to back against each others as the police thought they had them surrounded. How wrong could they be. The American let out a loud laugh as Arthur muttered insults under his breath. "Your airheaded plan is getting on my nerves, you wanker!" The Brit yelled at his bodyguard who just replied with a carefree laugh. "My plan is as amazing as I am! NO worries now, Artie!" He said with a wink as he shot few people before grabbing Arthur's hand. "Freedom!" Alfred yelled as he started sprinting towards the exit from being surrounded. He easily shot anyone who came in their way, with a slight help of Arthur, of curse.

When they got out of the ring of police they were so and so surprised by INP as the had came with a helicopter. "That's so cool! I'll get one of those immediately!" Alfred informed to Arthur as he took the closest thing to throw which would have been an iron pillar. He threw the red iron pillar with all his might at the helicopters and most of them came down crashing to the ground. "Well, stupid twat, you can't keep them if you break them!" Arthur yelled annoyedly as he shot every survivor. Alfred just laughed as he adored the amazing helicopters. "I'll just fix them after." He stated as he shot the closing people. Arthur rolled his eyes and let out a dramatically heavy sigh.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

Antonio looked at Lovino in fear. His gun was pointed at the Italian in his shaking hands. His hands had never been shaking like this before. "Kill him! This is your opportunity!" He heard his old boss yell from somewhere. He couldn't locate anyone at that moment. Only LOvino was in front of him with a doubting expression. "You really are going to shoot? After the fact that treated you so much better-" Lovino spoke up was cutten off by the next thing he heard someone yell: "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! If you kill him those two weeks of trying to locate him weren't for nothing. You'll get your dream job at INP!"

Every aspect of Lovino froze. "You got kicked out of the police department because you failed to locate me?! You were going to get into INP if you did kill or catch me?!" Lovino's desperate questions burned into Antonio's mind like flames and they really did burn. He couldn't answer, he didn't want to. All his fears awoke inside of him. "You'll be a traitor if you don't kill him!" Once again someone's voice came from nowhere. Antonio's hands were shaking like there was no end.

His fear of being painted as one of the mafia made him feel scared. But then he remembered the silhouette of crying Lovino came up into his mind and he felt that sharp pain again that made him want to cry. "Why not kill me? It's not like you'll lose much." Lovino's voice snapped Antonio from his thoughts. He turned to look at the face of the Italian with a wish that he wasn't serious. There were tears in Lovino's eyes and they were full of pain. The image of dead Lovino came into Antonio's head and he stepped back. "I can't!"

His words took more people than just Lovino by a surprise. Somewhere the police couldn't believe their ears. "Lovino, I cannot kill you. Even if that was my job. I don't want to kill you." He said quietly as he turned away from the Italian. He lifted his gun up at the people around them. It was hard to see from the rain but he shot few people since he heard the noise of someone falling to the ground.

"Lovino, go. I'll handle these people." Antonio's voice was calm as he said this. He no longer wanted to stop the thing that had appeared inside of him. He cared for Lovino more than for anyone else. Being able to protect someone like that was the most happiness he could have. Antonio turned back to the Italian who was about to start running after doubting for a while. "Lovino, I-" Antonio was cut off by someone shooting a bullet through his head. A young girl stood there with a gun.

Lovino's eyes filled with pain as he turned to the girl who had shot Antonio. She had a dark brown hair and dark skin. Her eyes were deep brown. All the police started running at Lovino and he couldn't do anything but run away despite it meant leaving Antonio behind. He felt a deep pain thrust through his chest as he ran. He had already noticed it but he cared for Antonio. That was why being killed by him hadn't felt like a bad idea. But now the person he cared most wasn't around to protect him or even by his side.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter! It's not that long but I still think it's alright.

There is only Spamano is this chapter. Well there is also a sad Lovino but that was obvious, right?

* * *

An Italian man sat down on a chair at the bar counter. The bar was full of people who celebrated for their victory. This Italian had a brown hair and olive skin. He was the only one who didn't look even a bit happy. He just blankly stared at the wine glass in his hand. It was empty except the one little red wine that it had on bottom. His wrist moved in circles without him really realizing it.

"Mon ami? I understand that Toni's return to the police is still-" Francis came up to the Italian who hearing Antonio being mentioned threw the glass at the wall. Everyone in the room fell silent and just looked at the Italian boss. "Si, he returned…" Lovino said with a broken voice as he turned away from everyone to the way where his room was. "I'll be off now, you continue what you are doing." He disappeared from the bar and left everyone in silence.

Lovino walked towards his room but turned to go into the room that Antonio had used which was right next to his own room. He hadn't told anyone the truth. Since everyone had been so happy to win against the INP. He didn't want to ruin their fun by telling Antonio had been shot through the head so he had just given an excuse that Antonio had returned to work at the police. No one had questioned Lovino because they had seen the pain in his eyes.

Flopping down on the bed that Antonio had used felt so nice. Lovino nuzzled against the pillow that still slightly smelt of the Spaniard but the fragrance would be soon fading. This made the Italian feel like crying but he decided to keep it in like he had on the day Antonio had left his side. Lovino has so much prefered that the older male had returned to the police much more than what really had happened. He would do anything to change things like that.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

A brown haired girl with deep brown eyes watched the tanned man laying on the mattress which was on the wooden floor of the girl's apartment. The man had a bandage ties around his head which caused his brown hair to look a bit messy. The girl had been waiting for the man to wake up for few days already and she was kind of worry he wouldn't wake up at all. What if she had shot in the wrong angle?

The tanned man opened one of his emerald green eyes and the girl gasped in happiness but she immediately saluted the man. "Michelle at your service!" She tried to speak up as clearly as she could and the tanned man gave her a confused look but he saluted back. As he was about to say his name he remembered it all. How he had been supposed to shoot Lovino, the boss of the Vargas Family, but he had stopped himself. Then he had been shot. "Lovino-!" He sat up quickly but this seemed to cause him pain so he stopped feeling the sharp pain in his head.

"You should stay down for a while, mr. Antonio. I did shoot you in the head after all. I'm sorry for what I did but it was request from ms. Elizabeta." Michelle moved her hands to his shoulder. Antonio looked at the girl in front of him and he sighed. "So Elizabeta put you to this." The Spaniard muttered to himself as he looked down at the mattress. "Yes, she asked me to shoot you for real if you jumped to the side of the INP but since you didn't I just shot you enough to make you pass out for few days. So it seemed like you died." the girl explained as she poked the bandage on the Spaniard's head. Antonio let out a soft laugh and nodded. "She really kind of scares me." He leaned back looking at the ceiling now.

For a moment they both stayed quiet when Antonio suddenly yelled out. "Everyone who witnessed that think I'm dead! That means even Lovino thinks so!" He looked around in panic. "I need to-" He started but was stopped by a familiar voice. A woman with light brown hair stepped into the room and nodded to the two who were sitting on the floor. "Ms. Elizabeta!" Michelle smiled widely as she nodded at Antonio.

"Lovino is very down about your death but he keeps telling everyone that you just returned back to the police since he doesn't want to make people sad after they finally won. INP has never been this week since the golden time of mafia. I think there will be another golden time for us." Elizabeta talked as she walked over to the Spaniard. "You'll go meet Lovino after you are feeling better and you don't have to wear that bandage on your head." She spoke and Michelle escaped the room to go get something to drink. "And you are on the blacklist of the police. If they see you alive they will most likely shoot you. So wait until you are healthy again. Till that time comes you'll be living in here." She ended her speach with that and got a nod from Antonio.

Michelle returned to the room with two cups of coffee which she gave to Antonio and Elizabeta. "Then what do you want for keeping me alive?" The tanned man asked and for a moment the Hungarian woman looked to really think she finally opened her mouth. "I want you to stay by Lovino's side as his bodyguard. I want you to keep him happy." Elizabeta said and looked at Antonio with a soft smile. For a moment he couldn't really reply but then he finally got his words out. "That goes without saying." He said with a sweet smile. Elizabeta nodded approvingly before he left the room carrying the cup of coffee she had gotten.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

It had already been few months since the victory of the war and the blue sky of Italy was as beautiful as ever. Planes flew on the sky within the clouds. The weather had been clear every day for these few months. This made Lovino feel glad since he didn't have useless things to remind him of what had happened that one rainy day.

The Italian boss was standing in front of the ports of the biggest cemetery in Rome. He looked the iron bars on the port as he just stood there without even moving. He had a beautiful big bouquet of carnations. They were red which was the favorite color of Antonio. He clung on to those flowers as he threw them up to the air and let them fall slowly over himself. It was like it was raining flowers. Looking up from his place it really looked pretty.

Someone's hand grabbed Lovino's which surprised him. He quickly jumped away pulling his gun from inside of his jacket. He pushed the cold gun against the person's head. He froze in place as he saw who it was. "What the…?" He muttered while tears welled up in his eyes. His hand which had the gun in it fell to his side as he didn't know what to say.

The tanned man who had grabbed the Italian's hand pulled the younger male into a hug. He held him close in a tight embrace for a while before he pulled a bit away. "Lovino-" He started but got punched by the younger male. "Idiot! Do you know how much I hate you right now, you fucking retard! Bastard!" Lovino screamed with all his might and let out tosens of Italian curse words after that. Antonio looked around worriedly and he tried to make the Italian keep it down. "Now now Lovino, you don't want the police finding us…" Antonio muttered and lifted up the angry Italian.

After hearing this the younger man calmed down but tried to struggle away from Antonio's arms anyway. His voice was softer and more quiet now but he still kept on the insults. He let out hiccups from crying. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he kept repeating: 'I hate you' all over again and again. Antonio was starting to get tired of this so he leaned towards the face of the Italian and planted his lips against the other's lips. This made the Italian fall silent.

They kept the kiss up for a while then Antonio finally pulled away. Lovino's face had turned red and the Spaniard let out a laugh. "You really are cute when you blush like that. You remind of these flowers all over the ground." He said softly as he put one flower next to Lovino's face to compare the color. Then he flashed a gentle smile at the younger male whose blush turned even deeper. "Bastard! Just kiss me again, dammit…" He muttered as he glared at the older male who replied with a calm laugh before he kissed the Italian once again.

 **~XxXxXxX~**

"Lovino, I'll protect you forever." Antonio said as the two of them walked next to each other holding hands. The Italian narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Spaniard. "Of course you fucking will! You belong to me and you are my bodyguard, idiot!" He pouted and turned away from the older man who smiled gently and leaned to peck the Italian's cheek. "Te amo, mi amor." He whispered into the Italian's ear making him blush to his ears. "T-ti amo, idiota…" The Italian muttered his reply and Antonio didn't really hear it so he gave a questioning look but got nothing for an answer.


End file.
